The Sunflower's Witch-A witches Tale
by Disneyfanfiction17
Summary: What if Zhan Tiri and his disciples were awoken sooner. Will Rapunzel be able to escape the dark warlocks plans for power and will Gothel finally put Rapunzel first or will Gothel betray the only thing she held dear? Inspired by Tangled the Series x
1. My Little Flower

On the way home from her three day trip for sea shell paints, Gothel couldn't wait see her flower. She wouldn't admit it out loud to herself but she missed her little flower. She knew her flower was upset when she left and to be honest she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She hated it when Rapunzel argued or pushed boundaries that she had set but what really set her off was that her flower was no longer little. Gothel knew Rapunzel's 18th birthday was coming up; she had always known. However, like any other day she pushed away any thoughts of her little girl growing up. The thought of Rapunzel turning 18 only made her sick to her stomach. What terrified her the most was that she was actually thinking of setting her free. For years Gothel had only one purpose in her life and being youthful and content was apart of it however throughout does years she became lonely. All her the people she once knew from her past had disappeared or vanished and she never made new ones because eventually they too would past. Yes she knew youth from the golden flower would come at a price but at the time she didn't care. She feared death.

Gothel wasn't so far from the tower now, she knew she would make it just before nightfall and in time for dinner. Gothel had aged quite a bit during the trip and with every step she took her knees ached and her back pain only got worse every passing hour. She wasn't fully old just yet as her skin was still tight around her face and hair only slightly grey. However with one more day without her flower Gothel would truly be her real self. An elderly woman on the edge of death. Taking a little rest on a fallen tree log by the path she was on, Gothel began to let her mind wonder again. If she was going to set her little flower free she would have to tell her the truth. The whole truth. Honestly Gothel wasn't ready for that but then she would never be ready. To her surprise she always thought Rapunzel would figure it out on her own. However once Rapunzel knew the truth Gothel would be back on her own again and this time it would be the end of her. Snapping out of her ridiculous thoughts Gothel knew that there was no way she could let Rapunzel go. She had to keep her hidden, so she could say alive but more importantly she had keep Rapunzel safe from the lingering darkness that was awaiting her in the outside world. After all Gothel wasn't the only thing looking for the magic flower.

Just as Gothel predicted she arrived at the tower just before nightfall. Standing by the tower Gothel called out her famous lines. " Rapunzel left down your hair!" It wasn't long before long thick golden hair fell to the floor and Gothel secured herself as her Flower lifted her up the tower. Reaching the top Gothel was greeted with her usual overjoyed daughter. Ever since Gothel could remember Rapunzel never failed to welcome her home with a smile or hug even after arguments.

"Hello mother how was your trip!"

Rapunzel said as she helped Gothel with the basket of goods and her cloak. " The usual...fine." Gothel said tiredly taking a seat in her favourite red chair; she truly was exhausted.

" well I'm glad you made it back safely... I missed you mother especially on my birthday." Rapunzel mumbled the last part of her sentence. She didn't want to sound too needy, Mother hated that.

Rapunzel was finally 18. She had kind of wished Gothel would spend it with her but after their heated argument she had to think of something fast to cover up her lie. After all she did have a man in her wardrobe. The situation with the thief went oddly. As he woke up from being hit on the head with the frying pan Rapunzel had interrogated him only to find out he wasn't after her hair and was on the run from some 'bad people'. However after a long discussion with pascal she decided to let him go and made him swear to never come back again which he agreed to. He was the first person she spoken to who wasn't her mother or her pet pal and this made Rapunzel wished that one day her mother would change her mind and let her out into the real world. To finally meet more people in the world.

" what was that Rapunzel I didn't hear the last part of what you said? You missed what?"

Snapping out of her trail of thought Rapunzel looked back at her mother again. "Oh, I just said that I made dinner for today that's all and I thought you would miss dinner."

" Oh, Well what did you make for Dinner Flower? I am Famish." Gothel said as she looked curiously to the kitchen. Dashing to Kitchen Rapunzel began serving up a plate for her mother. " I thought I make Potato Casserole." Rapunzel said with pride as it was one of her best dishes she loved to make. Gothel also agreed as Rapunzel glanced at her mother's peak of interest which made Rapunzel smile.

After eating and brushing Rapunzel's hair, restoring her beautiful youth. Gothel was beginning to debate with herself on telling Rapunzel the truth. Washing up the dishes Gothel was becoming nervous of the thought of her flower ever finding out real reason why she was on this tower. ' There will come a time were Rapunzel will figure out and then what?' Gothel thought as she scrubbed the pot a little harder than necessary but suddenly Rapunzel interrupted Gothel thoughts as she announced she was heading to bed. Turning around from the sink Gothel was about wish her goodnight until she realised Rapunzel hadn't eaten much. She barely touched her bowl of food which now sat with the dirty dishes by the sink. "Flower you didn't eat your dinner?"

" I wasn't hungry mother." Rapunzel said as she ascended the stairs with tired eyes.

" Rapunzel you must eat something? You can't go to bed on an empty stomach." Gothel said with concern Looking up to her flower, crossing her arms as she dove into mummy mode as she waited for Rapunzel's answer.

" mother really I'm not hungry I promise...beside like you said I am looking kind of chubby anyways." Watching her Flower's face change into a miserable one really pulled at Gothel's heart strings for some reason. She always told herself she didn't care about child only her magic she possessed but to be honest Gothel was always at war with herself when it came to Rapunzel. She only wanted make Rapunzel stay in the tower but in the process she had only hurt her feelings, as usual going too far but why now was Gothel feeling bad about it now? She normally brushed it off thinking would Rapunzel would too. Watching her flower's eyes become sad at the words she had said in the past. she just said she

Rapunzel continued walking up the stairs but Gothel stopped her. " Rapunzel wait!"

" yes mother?"

Staring into those big emerald eyes Gothel froze. She wanted to say something to cheer her up but opening her mouth to speak Gothel couldn't find the words and when she finally did it was the wrong words. " Don't slouch flower it isn't good for your posture." With that Gothel returned to the dishes and Rapunzel went to bed. Clearly only feeling worse.

* * *

She failed. Pacing in her room Gothel couldn't believe she failed. It had been two hours since her flower went to bed and Gothel couldn't bring herself to sleep. She froze, she never imagined it would be this hard to talk to her flower without being patronising. ' You fool why did you freeze you was so close to...Wait why do you care to? ' Gothel thought to herself in frustration. You can't let Rapunzel in you fool, you must keep her at a distance. Gothel reason with herself but tired of pacing Gothel dramatically fell onto the bed in defeat. Looking towards her window she guessed that midnight was fast approaching. Climbing back into her bed Gothel tried to get at least some beauty sleep.

Tossing and turning in her bed trying to distract her active thoughts, Gothel signed struggling to do so. Closing her eyes Gothel subconscious let her mind drifted to back to good memories of her and Rapunzel. She remembered when her little flower was learning to walk and the first steps she took towards her. It was a fond memory that Gothel held closely to her heart and it made Gothel so proud. Rapunzel was small than and so determined walk no matter what but when she finally did Gothel lost herself in the moment. Losing herself in the memory Gothel began to fall asleep a deep sleep, with a peaceful smile on her face however Gothel's happy dreams quickly ended and turned dark. leaving her restless.

Once again tossing and turning Gothel was engulfed into horrible a nightmare, making her sweat and cry in agony. She was trapped in a painful nightmare she could not escape. She watched the horrors of her nightmares unfold: blood, fire, bodies and screeches of injured victims. What terrified her from her nightmare was familiar figure that reached out to her. The figure was calling her but before Gothel could reach it the person was engulfed with flames and everything went black.

Gothel bolted up from her sleep in sweat and tears. Her body was shaking and her heart rate racing. Beating out of her chest. It was like she was there again. Taking deep breaths Gothel took in her bearings, she was still in the tower. It was just a nightmare she kept telling herself mentally but Gothel knew it was more than just a nightmare. It was a memory. It was her past.


	2. Nightmares are Real

Gothel had left her bedroom for a glass of water. She was still shaking especially now she was on her bare feet. Gothel slowly managed to take a sip from her cup as she desperately tried to regain control of her body as she continued to shiver and shake. She hadn't had that nightmare in years and it left Gothel wondering why now. Without warning a stronger shiver wracked her body once again. Making her lose grip of her cup of water, spilling cold liquid onto the stone-hard floor.

"SHIT!"

Bending down to wipe up the mess she created Gothel did her best not make any more loud noises. Once done Gothel looked towards the clock and sighed. It was only four in the morning and too early for her to leave the tower. Heading over to the full-length mirror Gothel checked her appearance. She already could see the bags under her eyes developing but she wasn't sure it was from her lack of sleep or the flower's power wearing off. Gothel looked deeper at herself in the mirror. She was bare face and her beautiful black coils were all over the place. She was still in her nightgown but Gothel couldn't bring herself to look presentable at this hour; as long as her flower didn't see her like this then everything was fine. She took in her true natural beauty and for the first time in a long time, she didn't smile in vain. That nightmare shook something within her, memories from the past came rushing back to her and Gothel reminded how far she had fallen. She had wasted so much of her life on selfish goals but worst of all she had dragged an innocent little girl into her messy life. However, the icing on the cake was the fact deep down in her ancient stone-cold heart the little girl had stolen her heart.

From that very day, Rapunzel smiled at her with that adorable gum smile in her arms Gothel felt something for the princess. She didn't understand the feeling at first but when she realized what it was Gothel became afraid. Gothel didn't love anyone but herself, however, this infant awoke something Gothel thought was long gone. As the baby grew Gothel continuously reminded herself that the child's magic hair was what mattered most but deep down Gothel knew she was fooling herself. Gothel was bad at love of any kind and the more she kept Rapunzel at a distance the more she fooled herself that she didn't care for the child. Turning away from the mirror with disappointment in her eyes Gothel walked over to the main window.

Needing fresh air Gothel opened the shutters and took a deep breath. Taking in the scenery, It didn't take long for her thoughts to drift to her nightmare in the peaceful silence. Gothel was brought back to the tragic events that unfolded within her past. At such a young age Gothel witnessed so much death, her family fell apart in front of her eyes and the only thing she could do was watch as the people she cared about faded away from life.

Looking out over the valley Gothel could remember the music her family left behind. Gothel was surprised she could record such songs and melodies. She was over 400 years old but remembered each note and lyric. Soft lullabies always brought her back to gentle moments of youth and especially her boys. Gothel smiled as she remembered their sweet smiles when she sang to them. Good parts of her life unfold, humming the songs of her past. In her youth long before she was obsessed with prolonging her life and beauty she had married into a noble house, she had fallen for a charming lord with a charming smile. Their love was true and together they had two beautiful boys who she adored more than life itself. Her boys were her world, Remembering them always brought her pain but the music was a whole another level of pain.

She could record her family's laughter and warm hugs but when she did she was quickly reminded of the final day they were all together as one big family and how they were ripped apart. Softly singing the lullaby that reminded her of her boys, Gothel was lost in her memories not realizing Rapunzel walking down the stairs in her purple nightgown with curiosity all over her face.

Rapunzel had never seen or heard her mother sing such a beautiful melody before. She watched as Gothel softly sang with her eyes closed lost in the music. Rapunzel was mesmerized. She had never seen her mother so lost in the music in this way she was so at peace which left Rapunzel lost for words. Transfixed Rapunzel watched her mother sing, not wanting to interrupt. Watching from a beam on the ceiling, even Pascal was shocked at the beautiful soft voice that filled the small tower. However like all good things the beautiful song ended.

Opening her eyes Gothel noticed a figure in the corner of her eye. Turning around Gothel's eyes widen with shocked as she saw her flower sitting on the bottom stairs.

" That was beautiful mother!" Rapunzel smiled beaming with love as she clapped with joy. Instantly Gothel felt awkward.

" Rapunzel it's rude to sneak up on people!" Gothel said frowning at her flower. Rapunzel's bright smile vanished at her mother's mood. She didn't mean to intrude but just couldn't help but listen. Gothel never sang such beautiful songs with such passion before.

" Mother I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I mean I heard a noise downstairs and when I realize it was you..." The more she tried to explain herself more Gothel frown deepen. Sighing Rapunzel just finished with a 'sorry Mother' and Returned back upstairs to her bedroom.

Once Rapunzel was out of view Gothel let her expression soften. Looking back outside the window Gothel sighed. The last time she sang like that in front of Rapunzel was she was a young child too young to remember. It was the only way to stop the night wails of the tiny infant in the tower. She would sing as Rapunzel slept in her arms but once Rapunzel turned three she stopped. She felt like she was getting too close to the youngster for her liking. Not wanting to ponder on it much longer Gothel went to get ready for her day. She had some errands to do.

Rapunzel Knew Gothel wasn't an open person but being optimistic was what Rapunzel did best. She always wished her mother would talk about her interest. Especially music. She could tell her mother loved singing but when she did sing it was different. Listening to her singing she looked like a different person. As much as she wished to question her mother she would never dare. Mainly because she would shut down the question when things got too personal. As 7 am finally came around Rapunzel started with her chores. Heading downstairs Rapunzel noticed her mother getting ready for her trip outside.

" I'm taking some of the candles you made yesterday to sell in the market dear. I should be home by noon for lunch with supplies for hazelnut soup." Gothel said as she picked up her basket of candles.

" yes, Mother," Rapunzel said as she stood by the window and waited patiently for her mother. " Mother...I am really am sorry for dis.." Before Rapunzel could finish her apology Gothel placed a finger on her daughter's lips and hushing her in the process.

" Enough...Now be a good girl when I am gone and finish your chores on time." Rapunzel feeling a little saddened gave her mother a light smile.

" I will mother." Letting her mother out of the tower Gothel went on her way and Rapunzel watched her disappear out of sight.

Walking through the chaos of the lively markets Gothel was on her way to complete her daily errands. like she told her flower she sold the candles for some money and picked up a loft of bread from the local bakery and couple of fabric materials for a new dress idea. Casually walking around the market Gothel thought it was time head to her private gardens in the woods. Before Rapunzel was born Gothel had kept a private garden of vegetables and plants for some remedies. Visiting her garden patch often Gothel attends to her plants over the seasons, making sure she and Rapunzel have enough food for the winter months. However, as Gothel picked up some parsnips for her hazelnut soup Gothel was startled by rustling in the trees.

Checking her surroundings for the noise source by when giving and returning to her task she was interrupted once again but this time the culprit made itself known. Narrowing her eyes Gothel noticed a crow sitting on the branch. Watching her, cawing as it flapped its wings.

Rolling her eyes Gothel calm herself, crows in her garden weren't good for her vegetable. Carefully thinking Gothel searched her surrounds for a hard object. picking the closest thing to her on the ground which a stone Gothel threw it at the black crow. Like she expected The crow flew out of her garden. Satisfied that the animal was out the way Gothel finished attending to her plants. Once everything was in good order Gothel made her way home to the tower. However, to Gothel dismay She was met with the familiar cawing noise. Stopping in her tracks She looked up the tall trees and there in the branches sat the black crow. "What the hell is going on?" She watched as the crow flew over her head. Circling her as if she was prey to terrorize. Gothel wasn't easily scared and this crow wasn't going to intimidate her today. Taking no notice of the crow flying above her she continued to walk down the path of the woods. Hoping it would finally vanish when she got to the cave. Gothel's thought on the matter was very wrong. Indeed.

Like she promised Gothel was back in the tower making lunch for her and Rapunzel. It was a peaceful afternoon and was quite happy about it too. As she cooked away in the kitchen Rapunzel busy herself with her new paints. Rapunzel was still curious. In her mother's absent Rapunzel pondered about her mother. She never really knew who she was other than that she was her mother. What was her mother's story. Rapunzel always wondered if she had more family around and if so where were they. Did she have any aunties, uncles, and Rapunzel always wanted to know if she had a Grandma? Taking a break from her painting Rapunzel noticed mother had brought home some fabrics. Enough to make a new dress.

" Mother?"

" Yes dear," Gothel said as she began to serve out the lunch. Rapunzel took a seat at the table.

"Who taught you to sew?"

Gothel Looked at her flower with curiosity but nevertheless, she answered the question. " I taught myself, now eat your food before it gets cold dear." Of course, she was lying but hoped that her answer would end the deep conversation.

" Oh, I thought maybe your mother taught you as you taught me." Rapunzel said as she tucked into her food. Gothel had remained quiet for a moment. Rapunzel never asked about extended family matters before. She had asked about her father once when she was young which Gothel told her he had left and later died from the cold harsh world. A topic Gothel really dread when she remembered the memory. Explaining to a four-year-old that her daddy was no longer here was really hard. Young children don't really understand the concept of death and for Gothel it brought up raw memories of her own past, having lost her parents at a young age.

" What was your mother like?" Rapunzel said breaking the silence. Rapunzel could see she had struck a nerve as her Mother's posture had turn stiff and an uncomfortable expression was displayed on her face.

" Rapunzel WHY the sudden interest in our extended family?" Gothel said with a slight annoyance in her voice. " Am I not enough for you?!"

" I Just wanted to know what your mother was like. We never talk about our family and I just thought-" Gothel sighed loudly as Rapunzel continued to talk but looking at her mother Rapunzel could see the stress her mother was in. " Mother, please...What was my Grandma like?" What did she look like?

Seeing the desperation in Rapunzel's eyes Gothel sighed as she sank deeper into her chair. She did want to tell Rapunzel the truths of her past. They were sad memories to record but looking into huge emerald eyes Gothel gave into Rapunzel plea but before Gothel could reveal a small detail of her past the black crow that Gothel had tried to shooed away was now sitting on window edge cawing loudly at them. Both Gothel and Rapunzel jumped at the sudden intruder.

" Rapunzel quickly get the broom!" Gothel shouted as she dashed out of the seat. Not believing that crow had followed her home from her garden. Annoyed of such a thing Gothel was going to give this bird a piece of her fury.

Passing the broom to her mother. Rapunzel watched as Gothel tried to shoo the bird away. However, it backfired as the crow flew past the frantic movement of the broom entering the tower. " It's in the house Mother!"

" I can see that Rapunzel!" Gothel said with more annoyance at Rapunzel stating the obvious. Trying to figure out how to get the crow out of the tower but as the blackbird flew around the tower with such ease Gothel noticed something was off about the crow. The crow began to circle them cawing loudly as it did before in the woods.

" Mother I'm scared," Rapunzel said as hid behind Gothel but Gothel only shooed her away. "Hush Rapunzel it's just a bird." Watching the crow Gothel swiftly aimed the broom at the bird but before Gothel could act upon the crow something peculiar happened.

The crow began to transform. It wasn't long before the crow turned into a short slender woman with huge wild ginger curls, standing in front of them wearing a purple cloak around her forest green dress. Rapunzel was confused as just a minute ago this stranger was just a crow. Gothel, on the other hand, was far from confused as she recognized the familiar Woman. Gripping the broom even tighter Gothel fiery only increased.

" Hello, little sister!" Woman said with a gleeful smile as she brought Gothel into a tight loving hug. " Did you miss me."


	3. The new visitor in the Tower

" **GET OFF ME!**" Gothel rejected the warm hug her sister had forced upon her. " What in god's name are you doing here!"

" To see you Silly?! It's been centuries since I've seen you, sis, I thought you would be happy to see me?" The short woman said as she looked at Gothel hurt. Rolling her eyes Gothel wasn't falling for her sister's nonsense. Keeping a stone-cold face Gothel looked into her sister's eyes with some much hatred that even Rapunzel shivered at the sight. "Get out of my Tower Magnolia."

Magnolia rose her hands in defense as she could see her baby sister's fiery. " Gothel please I mean no harm to you I just wanted to see you...really."

Gothel looked magnolia up and down in disgust. She hadn't changed a bit since the last time she saw her which was over 2 centuries ago. The short woman had a poor sense of fashion and the way she wore her wild ginger curls drove Gothel mad. They were all over the place like morning bed hair. It wouldn't hurt to brush her hair once in a while Gothel thought as looked at the woman in front of her. " I don't care I want you out Magnolia our so-called friendship is over."

Raising an eyebrow Magnolia looked at Gothel funny then burst out laughing. " Friendship?! Gothel my dear you are my sister such a bond can never be broken. Whether you like it or not."

" But a bond can be damaged and beyond repair," Gothel said narrowing her eyes. On the over side of the room, Rapunzel watched in fascination as the two women interacted with each other. It was the first time Rapunzel had witness another woman other than her mother in the tower. It was funny as the short woman who was called 'Magnolia' looked similar to her mother. She had the same eye shape but hers were brown when her mother's eyes were grey. Same curly hair but her was ginger and less well kept. It was clear they were sisters but Rapunzel could also see the hostility her mother had towards her. From her children's books, Sisters were always close and happy but mother was far from that. However, Rapunzel was still shook her mother had an older sister. From as long as she could remember she had wondered if she had more family and today finally she got her answer. Yes.

" Oh, Gothel You can't be still hung up on that? For goodness sake, it's been years dare I say centuries." Magnolia pled with Gothel. However, Gothel only folded her arms as she stared down at the woman. Magnolia was running out of option and fast. Gothel was stubborn had been her whole life but when Magnolia noticed a young girl in the corner of the room looking at them with fascination on her face lit up.

" Who is this little beauty?" Walking towards Rapunzel Magnolia noticed that the girl had long hair that went all around the tower. " And is this all hair?"

Remembering Rapunzel was in the room Gothel's eyes widen with fear. " Stay away from her Magnolia. Gothel said as she moved in front of her sister. Standing between her sister and Rapunzel Gothel wasn't going to let her sister anywhere near her flower. " Rapunzel go upstairs now!"

Hearing the seriousness in her mother's voice Rapunzel didn't hesitate and did as she was told. "Yes, Mother." Running up towards her bedroom Rapunzel didn't look back but a voice of shock was heard.

"Mother?" Magnolia said in disbelief. " You...A Mother since when?" Magnolia said as looking at Gothel for answers.

" It's none of your business. Leave NOW!" Gothel was so close to knocking her sister across the head with her broom if she didn't leave soon. She was furious that she was still here in her tower and even more so now she had seen Rapunzel.

" Come on why can't I meet the girl? Gothel squashed the bridge of her nose in frustration as listened to her sister's pleas.

" Because she has no business knowing you for starters." Tightly grabbing her sister's arm Gothel yanked the small woman to the open shutters. Gothel was about to push her sister out of the tower, she had enough of her sister's questions.

"Gothel please listen to me. I'm your sister. I really did came to see how you were... I wanted to say I was sorry for what happened. For years I've been trying to find the right words to express how sorry I am. I was only trying to protect you Gothel." Magnolia said as she took her sister's hand into hers. She was really being serious now and what she said she meant." I am so sorry but I also came to warn you, The dark sorcerer's disciples are awake and there looking for you."

Gothel stop and looked at her sister in disbelief. " Impossible. I'm in no mood for games."

" No Gothel it's true Taline's visions don't lie you know that."

"Enough!" Gothel silenced her sister.

"fine. If you really want me to leave I will...but please think about this." Softly smiling at her sister Magnolia made her way to the open window. looking back at her sister one more time who still had an aggravated expression. Magnolia transformed back into her crow form and exited the tower. As soon as Magnolia left Gothel slammed the shutter doors behind.

Hearing the loud slamming noise of the wooden shutters Rapunzel jumped. Rapunzel had never seen Gothel this angry before. Yes, she had been angry before but this was a whole new level and it frightened her. Slowly poking her head through her bedroom curtain Rapunzel watched as her mother storm around the main floor of the tower mumbling god knows what until finally retiring to the bedroom under the stairs.

" What was all that about Pascal? Rapunzel said as she returned to sit down on her bed. Pascal who was sitting on her shoulder only shrugged his shoulders. He was just as confused as Rapunzel. " I never knew mother had an older sister...I mean I always wanted to know my extended family and knowing that I have an aunt is so exciting but why does mother hate her so much?" Rapunzel pondered on the matter. She wished she could ask her mother but judging on how Mother reacted just now wasn't a good idea.

" Maybe if I get to meet Magnolia again I could ask her?" Rapunzel said as she placed Pascal in the palm of hands. But deep down Rapunzel knew she probably would never meet the strange woman again. Sighing Rapunzel laid down on her bed lost in thought. Why was everything such a challenge, she just wished everything was simple.

Hearing her stomach growl Rapunzel remembered she hadn't finished her lunch. Downstairs was still quite but gathering her courage Rapunzel quietly made her way downstairs, hoping not to disturb her mother. Grabbing her plate of food Rapunzel was just about head back upstairs but a certain muffled noise stopped her. The noise came from the closed door of her mother's bedroom. As she got closer to the source she realised the muffled noise where whimpers. Her mother was crying? Rapunzel couldn't remember a time her mother cried...ever but hearing the sniffles coming from the room made Rapunzel's heartache. However, Rapunzel didn't dare to knock to comfort her mother. Gothel wasn't an open person and Rapunzel knew this. Often keeping emotional matters to herself and Rapunzel bothering her would only make it worse. Retreating to her bedroom with her food in hand Rapunzel spent the rest of her afternoon in her room.

Meanwhile, in the room under the stairs, Gothel was curled up on her double bed holding a pillow to her chest to muffle her cries. She didn't think seeing her sister would bring up so many emotions all at once. She was angry, frustrated, miserable and slightly happy at the sudden arrival of her sister. She hadn't seen her sister Magnolia for years but deep down it didn't stop the fact of feeling betrayed. In the past Family meant everything to her but years and years of being alone she had learned to be on her own until her little Flower came into the picture. However, for now, Gothel let her emotion flow and once her tears stopped she finally sat back up on her bed.

She had locked herself in her bedroom out of fear of Rapunzel seeing her like this. Crying was a weakness in her opinion and the last thing she wanted was Rapunzel thinking she was weak. Her whole life she was seen as weak. Beautiful but weak. She was tired of it. Wiping the remaining tears away Gothel took a deep breath and made her way out of her bedroom. Entering the quiet room Gothel realised how long she had been in her bedroom. Clearing up the dining table and the food that had turned cool Gothel tried her best to distract her mind. Once everything was clean to her standard She went to the mirror to check her appearance. Wrinkles around her eyes had return and her skin around her face was not as tight anymore along with grey strands of hairs that peeked through her black silky ones.

Sighing Gothel was in no mood to see Rapunzel right now as she knew there would be 100 questions to answers. However, if she waited any longer She would be back to her original hag appearance. " Rapunzel dear come down mother needs you," Gothel said as she went to sit in her favourite red chair.

Running down the stairs Rapunzel was surprised that her mother wanted to see her so soon after the strange visitor in the tower. " Yes, mother?"

" Rapunzel sweetheart mother feeling a little run down would you sing for me, dear." Smiling at her mother Rapunzel nodded.

" Of course Mother." Grabbing her golden brush for her mother, Rapunzel sat by her mother's feet to begin their special song. when finished Rapunzel turned around to face her mother. She could tell something was still bothering her. She could tell her mother was hiding her true feelings but knowing her mother she did question it.

" Rapunzel dear it's getting late I'm heading to bed if you want dinner there are still leftovers from yesterday." Making her way to her bedroom once again, Rapunzel stopped her.

"Mother wait." Rapunzel knew Gothel didn't like to talk about her emotion but she knew she had to do something and the only thing she could think of was to do what mother does to her when she was feeling down. A warm loving hug. Running to her mother Rapunzel engulfing her mother into a tight hug that left Gothel off guard. Resting her head on her mother's chest Rapunzel listened carefully to her mother's heartbeat. It always gave comfort when she was scared or down when she was younger but listening to it now it still hadn't changed her thoughts. " I love you mother."

Softly smiling at that warm words Gothel wrapped her arms around Rapunzel. It was moments like this that made Gothel question how she managed to raise such a sweet girl when she herself was cold and selfish. The bond she had with the girl was stronger then she cared to admit but the more Rapunzel grew the more she questioned her true wants. She needed Rapunzel to stay alive but she wanted her to be happy as well. She was no fool, she had noticed every passing birthday the more Rapunzel got depressed. She always told herself her needs come first before Rapunzel's but deep down she knew it wasn't true. Deep down she cared a lot.

" I love you more," Gothel said as she rested her head on Rapunzel's.


	4. Auntie Mag

Another day in the tower and like before Rapunzel started her chores in the early morning of 7 am and it had been a week since the strange visitor came to the tower. Once her chores were done Rapunzel and Pascal spend their late morning playing chest. Gothel had left early in the morning for supplies for the tower and won't be returning until late which left Rapunzel and Pascal a lot of free time.

" Checkmate!" Shouted Rapunzel with glee as she won for the eleventh time. " Come on Pascal your might to challenge me." Rapunzel as she laughed at little green friend who didn't look too impressed. However, for Rapunzel and Pascal free time was quickly drawn to a stop when a crow flew into the window. Screaming at the sudden intruder Rapunzel hid behind her mother's red chair as the crow flew around the tower. It wasn't long before the crow landed near her transforming itself back to the woman Rapunzel saw only a week ago.

" Oh darling do not be afraid I won't hurt you, I'm family," Magnolia said sweetly as she smiled at Rapunzel. " Is your Mother...here? "

Confidently coming out of her hiding spot behind the chair Rapunzel smiled back at her so-called aunt. " No, she isn't here she left for some supplies."

" Good!" Magnolia said as she took off her cape. " Well, I hope you don't mind if I stick around for a while. I would love to get to know my niece."

Slightly unsure of letting the woman stay knowing her mother would furious with her talking to a stranger but Rapunzel was curious about the woman. She was her aunt after all and this could be the only chance she gets some answers about their distance family. Plus it would be nice to have a new company in the tower, no offense to Pascal. " I don't mind umm..."

" Magnolia but please call me Auntie Mag," Magnolia said as she removed a strand of long blonde hair from Rapunzel's face to behind Rapunzel's ear.

They had only just met but Rapunzel already felt comfortable around her. She looked like a fun person to be around and Rapunzel just knew they get along just fine. " My name is Rapunzel and it nice to meet you, Auntie Mag."

* * *

For the next 5 weeks, Rapunzel and Auntie Mag spend their time together cooking, painting and simply just talking while Gothel was off doing her errands. Rapunzel had learned so much being with Magnolia. She had taught her how to cook new dishes that Rapunzel had never heard of before which made Rapunzel so excited to recreate them again in her spare. Gothel although was becoming slightly suspicious of all the new dishes Rapunzel was making that were clearly not in her cookbook. Not wanting to draw attention to the new dishes she shamefully lied to her mother about Auntie Mag's secret visits bypassing the new cooking style as her own. Playing around in the kitchen she would say.

A new day had begun and like the last couple of weeks spent her Afternoon with her favourite visitor Auntie Mag. whilst Mother was out for lunch Rapunzel and Mag decided to have a nice lunch together.

" This Beef pie is so nice Auntie Mag. You really are a good cook." Rapunzel said as she finished her slice of pie.

" Thank you my sweet it's one of my special dishes, It used to be your mother's favourite dish too until one day she felt it was too fattening," Magnolia said as she took both their empty plates to clean.

" Yeah mother's kind of a picky eater," Rapunzel said as helped clean the table.

" Potato Casserole is my special dish, mother loves it when I make it for her," Rapunzel said.

" Well, maybe next time I could try it for our lunch date," Magnolia said with a soft smile. Magnolia couldn't believe how sweet the young girl was. She knew how her sister was but for a couple of weeks she had spent with Rapunzel she would never think Gothel had raised her. Rapunzel was caring, kind and creative beyond belief. The complete opposite of her little sister. Magnolia couldn't help but smile along and feel at peace with the girl. However deep at the back of her mind, Magnolia couldn't help but something was odd about the young girl. She never went outside. Whenever she'd mention the wonders of the outside world Rapunzel was always engaged with her stories. Curious and mesmerized like a young child.

" Rapunzel my sweet my I ask you a question?" Looking at the girl, Rapunzel eagerly nodded for her to continue. "Have you ever left this tower?"

Rapunzel became quiet as she looked towards her feet. "No. Mother says it's not safe for me to venture outside these walls." Magnolia was shocked and confused. Her sister would do such a thing to a sweet child.

" What do you mean it not safe?" Magnolia said curiously.

"She says my hair needs to be protected, it's special which means bad people in the world want to use it but I've always dreamed to go to see lanterns on my birthday, to see the world with mother but..." Rapunzel was beginning to feel a lump forming in her throat. She tried to hold back her tears as realised that she would never see the beautiful world beyond her four walls. Locked away in fear with only pascal and Mother for company.

Seeing the emotional stress evident on Rapunzel's face Magnolia brought her into a tight hug which Rapunzel happy accepted. Rubbing her back as Rapunzel let her tears fall Magnolia began to understand her pain. Whenever She had brought up the matter of the outside world she noticed the longing look in her eyes and now she understood. Rapunzel had told her about her magic hair ability but this was no reason to hide the child from the world.

" I'm sorry for crying on your dress," Rapunzel said as she let go of her Aunt to wipe her tears away.

" Don't be silly Sweetie it's just a dress. it okay to cry, it's a normal human reaction." Magnolia said to reassure the girl. Rapunzel was slightly confused. Her whole life Gothel had told her crying was a form of weakness and that nobody wants a cry baby. However Magnolia was different she was more understanding and lot more loving. She liked it.

" What's this?" Magnolia said noticing Rapunzel's little green friend on her shoulder. Rapunzel snapped out of her thoughts as Magnolia witness pascal. " Is this a chameleon...Such a cutie." Magnolia said as she placed pascal on her hand.

"That my friend Pascal." Watching Magnolia admire the small chameleon. Pascal, in the beginning, wasn't too sure of the woman, often hiding in the shadows when she was around but today Pascal was feeling confident. He was already beginning to like the odd woman.

" Oh, he's adorable. Chameleons are such fascinating creatures. It's one of the animals I wished I could change into." Placing Pascal on the nearby table, Rapunzel looked puzzled at her aunt's comment.

"How do you change into...?"

"Animals?" Magnolia said finishing Rapunzel's sentence with a charming smile. " Magic of course. I'm a witch dear and a rare one at that."

A Witch! But you don't look like the witches in my books that mother gave me." Magnolia laughed at Rapunzel's response.

" Trust me Rapunzel not all witches look like that." Magnolia smiled at the naive girl. She could tell Rapunzel was curious and wanted to know more.


	5. Broken Rules

Walking through the woods Gothel was still in a foul mood. It had been just over a month since the surprising visit of her sister Magnolia. 'How did she know where I was?' Gothel questioned as she walked through the woods. She thought she could hide from her past life but it seems she couldn't. 200 hundred years and her sister still wouldn't leave her alone and it frustrated Gothel to no end. However, Gothel was focused on another matter.

Stopping in her tracks Gothel continued to ponder over the question. How did Magnolia know where she was in the first place? It had been over 200 hundred years since she last saw her and from what she could remember she never told any of her sisters about her whereabouts. "Demantius!" Gothel said to herself as she began to realize who must have told them. The man had been gone for hundreds of years but like her sisters, he still knew how to get on her last nerve. The old man must have left behind some of his notes about his old hideouts.

The Tower was one of Demantius' secret hideouts which he used as a refuge from the evil deeds of Zhan Tiri. He had found it on one of his ventures through the lands of Corona. The last ruins of a kingdom that dated back long before Corona. It was a perfect place to escape prying eyes, to focus on spells and charms in peace. Gothel slight smiled at the memory. She remembered the days when she was a young pupil under the old Sorcerer's wing looking for answers and hope. Gothel rolled her eyes at the memory, Oh how naive she was back then. 'The world only brings darkness.'

Heading deeper into the woods Gothel went back to her secret gardens for vegetables she needed to make dinner. Still deep in thought, Gothel wanted answers. Why now had her sister appeared out of the blue to reconnect. Why?

Ahhh! I can't do this anymore! Gothel sighed in frustration. All this why? and How? questions were driving her crazy. She could already feel a headache forming. For a month she had tried to ignore her pondering questions running around her head but it seemed they were only eating away at her insanity. She wanted to focus on dealing with Rapunzel and what was in front of them in the future. If they had a future once the truth unfolded but how could she focus when distracted by her sister present in her life. She was nowhere close to telling Rapunzel the truth about her hair, Every time she got close to telling her flower the truth she would retreat and talk about something else. Gothel knew the reason why she couldn't do it but she would never say it out loud to herself. She could never.

Saying it would make it real and right now Gothel was perfectly comfortable living in denial. However every passing day Gothel knew it would only be a matter of time for Rapunzel figured it out. Her flower was a smart girl, she would put the pieces together herself and by then it would be too late.

Collecting what she needed from her garden Gothel made her way back to her tower. She had to figure out what to do next and the first thing on her list was to put an end to the recurring questions. She had to talk to sister once again. The only thing is where could she find her again. Gothel made it clear to Magnolia that she wasn't welcome in her home so her revisiting was a long shot. Sighing Gothel knew this was going to be harder than she expected.

" You can turn into a wolf that so amazing... can you show me."

Rapunzel was in amazement as Magnolia explain her rare powers. Rapunzel had never met a witch before and everything her Auntie Mag was telling her was blowing her mind. For the last couple of minutes or so the Rapunzel had witness Magnolia transform herself into animals that she had never seen before. A ferret, a cat and even a crow she had never seen up close before. It was amazing and Magnolia could tell Rapunzel was excited to see more.

" Unfortunately no." Auntie Mag said as she took a seat across from Rapunzel. " Turning into different forms takes up a lot of energy."

" Please just one more time Auntie Mag. I promise I won't ask you to do it again." Rapunzel pled. She wanted to see a wolf up close. She had only seen one in drawings in her books but now she had the chance to see a real one...kind of. Looking at her Aunt with huge puppy eyes Mag almost gave in to her pleading.

" Rapunzel I would show you but there isn't enough space for me do so. Wolves are big animals and this tower is too small for such transformation." Aunt Mag explained but this only saddened Rapunzel.

" Oh...Okay." Rapunzel sunk into her seat in disappointment. She was so excited to see her first wolf but she guessed maybe another time.

Seeing the excitement leave Rapunzel's eyes Magnolia began to feel awful. She didn't want to see her down but it was true the room was just too small for her to transform into her wolf form. Wondering how she could make it up to her niece Magnolia came up with a great idea. Looking towards the open shutters Magnolia smiled.

" Rapunzel my Sweet how about I show you outside?" Rapunzel looked at Aunt in disbelief. She couldn't be serious Rapunzel thought but when Magnolia got up from her chair to make her way to the window, looking back at her offering her hand for her to take. Rapunzel knew than she was serious. " Come."

Without thought Rapunzel dashed to her Aunt's side and took her hand. " Close your eyes." Magnolia saw the confusion on Rapunzel's face. " Do you trust me." Rapunzel had only known the woman for a month but it felt like she had known her for years. She was nothing like her mother and she would never admit it but she preferred Magnolia's company over her mother's. looking at her aunt Rapunzel replied with a nod and Magnolia smile. " Then close your eyes."

Doing as she was told it wasn't long before Rapunzel felt something strange wash over her body. Her mind felt funny and something in her stomach made it turn. She wanted to be sick but when she tried to tell her aunt about her stomach pain she felt a beautiful breeze blow across her body. Her feet felt weird as she could tell she was no longer standing on a stone floor anymore. She could hear the birds singing around her and the trickling of the stream like it was nearby her. Was she outside? Her eyes were still closed but she was afraid to open them see for herself.

" You can open your eyes now Rapunzel...it's okay," Magnolia said gently letting go of Rapunzel's hand.

Slowly Rapunzel opened her eyes and within moments Rapunzel's eyes were wide open with disbelief. Looking around Rapunzel took in her surroundings, it was beautiful and within seconds Rapunzel dashed off to explore. She was finally outside, beyond the four walls, she called home into the beautiful nature of the outside world. " I can't believe I did this!"

Feeling the grass and the dirt beneath her feet was strange but it was still wonderful. To feel the cold water of the stream and splashing around like she was five again. She was finally free to explore. Walking out from the stream after having a splash fight with Pascal Rapunzel notice Magnolia was nowhere to be seen.

" Auntie Mag?" Rapunzel said anxiously until she spotted a fluffy brown and black coated wolf seating by the tower. Staring at her aunt's wolf form Rapunzel couldn't believe what she was seeing it. Getting up from where she was sitting Magnolia made her way closer to Rapunzel so she could get a better look. Stroking the soft fur coat of the wolf Rapunzel couldn't help but smile. " Beautiful," Rapunzel said as she admired the wolf beside her.

Turning back into her true form Magnolia pleasantly smiled back at Rapunzel. She knew this was an exciting day for her but she was just glad she could deliver at least a slither of happiness to the girl. She didn't care what her sister thought was best for the child, she only cared that Rapunzel was happy. " This is the best day ever...thank you, Auntie Mag," Rapunzel said as she wrapped her arms around the redhead witch.

" Your welcome my sweetie," Magnolia said as she returned the hug. However, their sweet moment was cut short when behind them in the distance Gothel appeared from the entrance of the cave.

Gothel's heart stopped as she witnessed her Daughter hugging her sister outside. Rapunzel was out from their tower and Gothel's eyes were wide with fear. In complete shock, Gothel lost her grip on her basket dropping all her supplies on the floor. The sound of the basket hitting the floor made both Mag and Rapunzel jump at sudden noise behind them but when Rapunzel's eyes locked onto her mother's grey ones, her blood ran cold. She had turned pale as all the colour from her face disappeared and her legs felt weak as tried to move back. She knew she was dead. She had done the one thing her mother had told her not to do and now she was going to pay the huge price with her life. she knew it.

" Mother!"

" What the Hell are you doing Outside! Gothel shouted at her Daughter. Storming towards Rapunzel Gothel was in a complete rage. How could she disobey my order and with my sister no less Gothel thought but before she could reach her Magnolia stepped in front of the scared girl shielding her from her mother's rage." Get out of my way Magnolia or so help me God!

"No, you need to calm down. I can explain everything."

"Oh Like hell you can. Gothel yelled at sister. You have no right to being out here with my daughter she meant to be in the tower where she is safe!"

"Safe?! Oh please, Rapunzel is more than capable of handling herself outside her tower. She 18 for god sake. I have every right to be out here with Rapunzel, You have no right keeping her up there in that tower."

"Don't you even. You have no right to tell me how to raise my child...I know what's best for her. Now... if you don't mind leave ME and my Daughter alone."

Storming past her sister Gothel grabbed Rapunzel's arm and made her way towards the hidden door to the tower. Removing the rocks from the hidden door Gothel Dragged her flower back into the tower. Rapunzel didn't dare to say a word as her mother took her back up the tower. She hadn't seen her so angry and it made her heart race with the fear. However, she was quite upset she wouldn't see Aunt Magnolia again now mother found out the truth. She hated the idea of being back in the tower with only just pascal by side.

* * *

Climbing into the main part of the tower Rapunzel was still lost for words. Gothel paced up and down the tower with nothing but disappointment on her face. " How could you go against my wishes Rapunzel." Rapunzel looked down at her feet.

" I'm sorry Mother," Rapunzel whispered as Gothel continued to pace the room.

Gothel couldn't believe this. This was the beginning of everything going downhill. How could she not see it? Gothel thought. She should have known that her sister was secretly visiting her home. It was just like her sister to do such a thing. Going behind her back to do whatever she wanted.

"How could you socialize with that woman, nothing good ever comes from that woman you hear me. Whatever that woman told you is a lie."

"So you don't think I'm strong enough to handle myself outside?" Rapunzel said as she felt anger rise within her. She was tired of hearing the same old reasons. Auntie Mag was the only person who seemed to believe she could venture outside these four walls. She was the only one who gave her hope she could do it on her own. 18 years Rapunzel wished to see the outside world if not by herself at least with her mother but like always it the answer was the same. No. The fact her own mother didn't believe in her hurt Rapunzel deeply. She was weak in her mother's eyes and it brought her to tears. She wanted so desperately to prove her wrong. To prove she was strong enough to venture out into the big world of the unknown.

"Rapunzel the world is a cruel and dangerous place even the slightest bit of sunlight it will destroy it" Gothel muttered. Taking Rapunzel's hands into her own Gothel hoped she had made her flower understand but Rapunzel wasn't having it. She was fed up with everything her mother was telling her. Pulling her hands from Gothel's Rapunzel looked towards her mother with anger and hurt.

" Why don't you believe in me Mother? Why can't you be more like Auntie Mag? She believes in me she thinks I can live in the outside world!"

Gothel rolled her eyes at how ridiculous her flower was being. " You honestly think that woman believes in you. Oh, Rapunzel that demented." placing her palms on Rapunzel's shoulders Gothel shook her a little, hoping to knock some sense into her. " You barely know the woman."

" Why can't I go outside with you then? If you just let me go I can-"

"** Enough!** You will not leave this tower **EVER!**... You Will not speak about or even mention Magnolia again she is nothing but a trouble influence." Gothel yelled at the top of her lungs. This wasn't her flower's usual behavior. This was her sister doing. Rapunzel wasn't ready to leave just yet Gothel kept telling herself, threats await outside beyond the tower and these threats know the real power within the golden hair. If they got their hands on it all hell would break loose.

Sneaking into tower Magnolia watch the two women quarrel, however, Rapunzel and Gothel didn't notice her. Rapunzel Only stared at her mother with mixed emotions. Hot tears were beginning to rise inside her; threatening to spill from her eyes. She was angry but apart of her was still terrified. She had never been this upset and Rapunzel was letting her feeling be heard for once. However, hearing her yell that she would never leave tore at her heart. Everything felt like it was shattering around her, her dream and the possibility of starting a new chapter vanished right in front of her.

The hot tears she was fighting to stop began to full from her eyes. Rapunzel couldn't bare to look at the woman she called mother. " I hate you!" and without another word, Rapunzel ran to her room with tears still running down her face.

As silence filled the tower Magnolia watched as Gothel stood completely still. She couldn't read the emotion on Gothel's face but she could tell she fighting something within her.

" Why are you doing this to the child Gothel? She deserves freedom and you know that."

Taking a deep breath Gothel turned to her sister. " You don't understand."

Not taking her sister seriously Magnolia could see through her sister's bullshit." Don't play that card. You don't think I know what that hair does! I recognize that kind of magic anywhere and I know how you benefit from it. I don't know how you managed to get the flower's power into that young girl but what you are doing is wrong."

" I'm not talking about this with you." Pushing past her sister Gothel was heading to bedroom when Magnolia grabbed her arm tightly.

" Where did you find the child? I know she isn't yours, you've passed the stage of bearing children. Please don't tell me you're using her to get over losing Percival all does years ago." Before Magnolia had a chance at defending herself Gothel slapped her across her face.

" Don't you dare say his name...you don't get say his name." Gothel said shakily through her breath. Hearing her son's name leave her sister's lips erupted something inside her. The colour Red clouded her mind and eyes were wide with wild anger.

Stunned at the sudden action Magnolia began to feel the full force of her sister's rage. She had forgotten Gothel's son was a sensitive subject and knew it was out of line. Cupping her red cheek Magnolia apologized.

" Gothel I'm sorry. I just wanted answers."

" I don't want your apologies. I want you to leave." Without another word, Gothel slammed her bedroom door in her face. Hoping she would leave her tower after that. Hearing a quiet mumble of what sounded like a spell Magnolia vanished with a snap.

Now Magnolia was gone Gothel let her guard down and her emotions free. Sinking to the ground she let her own tears fall for a moment and only a moment. She had to be strong as she knew what was lurking beyond the tower and Rapunzel had to stay hidden.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't be shy to comment on what you thought :) **


	6. Sugarby's Promise

Two weeks had passed and nothing but silence filled the tower. From sunset to dawn no words were spoken. The routine was still the same, the flower incantation song was still sung in the morning and late evening to keep Gothel youthful but apart from that, it was the only time the tower was filled with any kind of noise. Nothing was the same, Rapunzel wasn't her usual cheerful greeting Gothel when she returned from her daily trips. No warm hugs or 'how was your day', just sullen pouts of disappointment.

Gothel spent most of her time outside or in her bedroom, avoiding the glum aura of Rapunzel. Looking into her green depressed eyes whenever she returned home hurt Gothel deeply. It was too much. Watching her flower sulk about the tower made her heart sink. Life had been sucked out from Rapunzel and it was all her doing.

At first, Gothel felt betrayed but as the days went by the guilt at the back of her mind slowly took full force. Life within the tower was tense and quiet. Even Pascal spent most of his time away from the huge tension in the room. It was a war between Mother and Daughter and judging how the two weeks went by the war wasn't ending any time soon.

Rapunzel still couldn't stand to look at Gothel. Ignoring her whenever she was in the room making dinner or cleaning the tower, Rapunzel pretty much kept to herself. Painting was one of her favourite hobbies to do around the tower but now she spent most of her hours reading in her bedroom. All inspiration in her bones had all of sudden left her body, she hadn't been able to pick up her paintbrush because of it.

Over the 2 weeks, Magnolia hadn't returned to the tower and Rapunzel could help but feel down about it. Magnolia had brought so much joy when she visited but now her mother knew their little secret what did she expect.

Like Rapunzel, Gothel was also left with her thoughts. Sitting in her red chair with a glass of red wine in her hand, Gothel let her mind ponder. She blamed her sister for all this drama. Everything was going fine before she showed up Gothel thought as took a sip from her glass. Sighing in the silence Gothel's mind drifted to her past. She remembered the deal she made to keep the flower all to herself. She knew it would cost her her life but at the time it was worth it. while the others died following the dark lord she survived. Snapping out of her thoughts Gothel finished her drink and prepared herself for bed.

Dressed in her soft crimson nightdress Gothel sat at her vanity brushing her raven locks. Just like the night before Rapunzel didn't wish her goodnight and neither did Gothel, finishing her nighttime routine Gothel was at last ready for bed. Pulling back the covers Gothel Fall into bed out of pure exhaustion. She was truly tired of everything and without a second thought she drifted off to sleep.

Sleep, however, didn't last long for both women in the tower. Tossing and turning Gothel was rattle with another nightmare. As the nightmare went on Gothel movement only became more erratic until she jumped from her sleep with a scream escaping her lips. Taking a deep breath Gothel tried to calm herself down However, Gothel was, even more, frightened at the sudden greenish figure standing at end of her bed.

"Oh no did Gothel have a Bad dream?" The ghost-like figure said mockingly. Quickly grabbing her candlelight by her bedside Gothel held it close as she let her eyes adjust from sleep. Her eyes widen at the familiar Ghost like woman.

" Sugarby!" Gothel gasped. " Impossible... how are you free?" Gothel was in shock, she never thought she would see the woman again after the downfall of the dark sorcerer.

" Oh, Gothel does it matter? What you should be worrying about is me freeing Zhan Tiri." The older woman cackled.

"NO!" Gothel gasped

" Yes, As a true servant of the dark Sorcerer I will free him from his chains and finally you will pay for what you've done traitor. Zhan Tiri will walk this realm again and this time for eternality. Mark my words Gothel, Zhan Tiri always gets what he wants." Sugarby continued to cackle in her glory when Rapunzel ran into Gothel's bedroom.

Gothel's scream had awoken Rapunzel from her sleep. Worried that something was wrong Rapunzel thought to check. However, she never thought that she would see a scary-looking ghost floating over her mother's bed...Laughing. Her blood ran cold and her eyes were wide with complete fear. Frozen to the spot in the doorway Rapunzel didn't know what to do but stare.

Sugarby stopped cackling when she saw Rapunzel and grinned at the terrified girl. Turning back to Gothel Sugarby continued to grin evilly. " After all life is full of hard choices." With that, the evil Ghost vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Are you sure that what she said?" Magnolia said pacing up and the tower. Rolling her eyes Gothel was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

" For the fifth time yes." Gothel had brought Magnolia back after her encounter with Sugarby last night. She knew her sister hadn't gone far so finding her wasn't hard but asking for help was. It took every last bit of Gothel to put aside her ego and ask her sister for help but it still didn't change the things between them. Rapunzel was told to stay upstairs in her room as she didn't want Magnolia in the same room as her or overhear the conversation of the matter.

" This isn't good. Taline was right, her visions are always right." Mag stressed to her little sister.

" For heaven sake what Vision?"

The one I tried to warn you about when I came to see you the first time. Taline had visions of a great evil coming to claim what is his." Looking at her sister dead in the eyes Gothel could already tell what she was going to say next.

"No! Don't even think about it"

" Gothel it's not safe here and you know it. If Sugarby knows you're here that means Zhan Tiri does. You and Rapunzel will be safe with Taline and her coven. They are the only ones strong enough to hold off Sugarby's magic or Zhan Tiri's advances. Demanitus isn't around to protect you anymore."

" It's a week's journey to get there and anything could happen to my little flower," Gothel said as she down her second glass of wine.

" Rapunzel will be fine she isn't little anymore, I will help protect her."

" I don't want you anywhere near my daughter," Gothel said as she fell into her red chair in her tipsy state. She knew Mag was right but she also knew once Rapunzel got another glimpse of life outside she would never want to return to her old life. Pouring herself another glass of wine Gothel voiced her doubts. " How can I even trust you with Rapunzel when the last time I trusted you my whole life went to shit."

" I have changed Gothel, I will protect you both with my life." Mag said truthfully. " We will leave tonight. pack light we don't want to be slowed down."

Gothel mumbled something about her sister's bossy tone when got up from her chair and headed to the stairs. " Where are you going? Mag said stopping her sister in her tracks.

" To see my daughter." Gothel frowned in annoyance. Mag took the glass that was still in Gothel's hand and guided her sister back to her chair.

" I don't think so. Not when you are partly drunk. The poor girl doesn't need to see her 'mother' in such a state. Mag chuckled sarcastically at the mention of the word mother but Gothel's frown only deepened as she didn't like her sister's tone.

" I am her mother," Gothel said offend as she poured herself another glass of wine.

Crossing her arms Mag laughed again. " Keep telling yourself that."

" I bathed her, changed her, nursed her and raised her with manners. I am her mother no if, but or maybes." Gothel said downing her third glass of wine. Gothel could tell her sister didn't believe her but she had to maintain the lie. The last thing she wanted was for Mag telling Rapunzel her true parentage but deep down Gothel did see herself as her mother. Not a great one by a mother no less.

Rolling at her sister's lies Mag decided not to push it too far, for Rapunzel's sake. " Let me talk to her instead." Magnolia offered but Gothel quickly shut it down with a mean stare. " Oh come on Gothel I will be quick. I'll just tell her about where we are going. She needs to know."

Debating with herself Gothel finally came to the conclusion that it would be wiser for her sister to talk to Rapunzel. " Fine but you have 3 minutes and leave the curtain open so I can hear," Gothel said sternly

" Fine."

Pulling back the curtains Mag was met with a tight hug by the young girl. " I thought I would never see you again," Rapunzel said with a smile on her face.

"me too," Mag said accepting the embrace. " Come, let's talk." Breaking the hug Rapunzel could tell this was important. Sitting on her bed with Pascal Rapunzel let her Auntie talk.

" We have to leave the tower. You and your mother aren't safe here." Rapunzel looked at Mag anxiously.

" It because of the ghost isn't it." Rapunzel said holding pascal closer.

" Yes."

" Where are we going to go?" Taking a deep breath Mag brought Rapunzel into another warm hug.

" Somewhere much safer I promise, I will explain later when we leave tonight okay." kissing the top of her forehead Mag smiled at the young girl in front of her. It was so clear she wasn't her sister's biological daughter however Rapunzel still felt like family and Mag would do anything to protect her family. " Alright, my lovey-dovey start packing."

Rapunzel smiled back at the sweet nickname and did what she was told. Before Mag left the room Rapunzel quickly gave her Auntie a final hug as she knew her mother wouldn't allow this again. " I love you so much, Auntie Mag," Rapunzel said as she let Mag go. Mag smiled lovingly back.

" I love you too."

* * *

Hearing the conversation from downstairs Gothel's blood boiled. Jealousy riddled her body as she listened to her flower say she loved the woman she called sister. Rapunzel hardly knew Magnolia but a bond had been formed and it made Gothel jealous to no end. Alcohol wasn't making anything better as it only intensified her emotions. She had given that child everything she wanted ( apart from going outside of course). What was so likable about Mag. She was annoying as hell and nowhere near as fun as she was. Right?

Dragging her ass out of her seat Gothel grumpily made her way to her room to pack. Everything inside her was telling her not to take Rapunzel to Taline's coven. The journey would be hell but Gothel knew Rapunzel would be safer within the walls of the coven. She hadn't been back to the coven since she was a young girl herself, she just hoped that she could keep her sister away from Rapunzel throughout the trip.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter :-) x**


	7. A demon lives among us

one month before...

" I could get used to a view like this," Flynn said as he looked at the beautiful view of the kingdom below him. " Yep, I'm used to it."

" Rider." Turning around Flynn noticed the two Stabbington brothers holding open the window to the Throne room. Flynn I had only known the brothers for a couple of months and already he was liking the methods the brothers of getting what they wanted. Nobody messed with the brothers, especially Charlie. After all, the man didn't speak but he had many skills and tools that put fear into a man who stood in his way. Frank, on the other hand, did all the talking. He had gotten the team many well-paid jobs that never left them hungry but the one thing Flynn knew about the brothers was to never double-cross them without a plan. He had learned that the hard way. However, together the team had stolen many valuable goods across town which had gotten enough money to get by but today was the big day. They had grown bored of the small crimes, today was the day they were going to be rich for life.

" Guys I want a castle." Flynn said to the brothers as he daydream of the possibility the money the crown would give them.

" We do this job, you can buy your own dam castle," Frank said as he grabbed Flynn. Tying a rope around his torso Frank carefully dropped Flynn into the Throne room. The mission was to steal the crown and sell it to the highest bidder and disappear out of town with huge amount of money in their pockets. However, as Flynn got the crown it didn't take long before the royal guard noticed the thief in the air with the crown in his hands. Over 100 guards across the castle, it was going to be a challenge for the man to find their way out of this mess.

" Hurry up Rider!" Frank shouted as thieves Ran through the backstreets of the kingdom. Flynn wasn't as fast as the brothers and with the guards still hot on their tail it wasn't long before he lost sight of the brothers and found himself in a dead-end.

" We have you now Flynn Rider." the captain of the guard smiled with victory. Quickly scanning his surrounding Flynn quickly noticed a drain beneath his feet.

" Okay, you got me. I surrender." Act like he was caught Flynn Put up his hands but before the Captain had a chance send his men to arrest him, Flynn swiftly opened the Drain and jump into the sewers. Falling into the murky waters of the sewers Flynn took off running down the tunnels. Not sure where he was going Flynn kept running until his legs gave out. Stopping to catch his breath. The smell down in the tunnels was unbearable but Flynn had to keep going. He had to find a way out.

" Where the hell I'm I?" Flynn said Checking his bearing. Something was off about these tunnels as he noticed strange markings across the walls. They were nothing like he had ever seen before. The writing looked foreign to him as he couldn't understand any of it. Some symbols were covered in mold and muck but stuff he could see was fascinating. curious Flynn touched a strange symbol that resembled a Ram's head and within a second or two the symbol suddenly lit up.

The green bright light lit the semi dark tunnel and before Flynn had a chance to run the tunnel began to shake violently. Dust and Stones from the ceiling began to fall. Flynn tried to regain his balance but the tunnel continued to shake. moving away from the wall The symbol that he had touch started to crack. " What is going on?!"

Panicking Flynn started to run but each step he took made him stumble to the floor. Tying his best to escape the strange situation Flynn realized this was hopeless. Curling up into a ball with his satchel only prayed everything would stop. Suddenly cackling echoing through the tunnels. "WHO THERE!?" However, no answer came. The Laughter continued to get louder and louder before it all got too much for Flynn. Covering his ears, desperate to block out the unsettling noise until everything came to a halt. The tunnel stopped shaking and the cackling settled down. Flynn turned back only noticed the glowing Symbol was gone and the only thing left was a hole in the wall.

Getting back on his feet Flynn wasted no time and took off running again. It wasn't long before he found an exit leading out into a river outside the kingdom. Taking deep breaths Flynn made a note in his head. NEVER venture down into the sewers again.

* * *

Present-day

Waiting patiently at the bottom of the tower sundown had arrived and it was time for her sister along with her daughter to leave the tower. The journey would be a difficult one due to Gothel's attitude to Rapunzel being outside however They agreed it would be safer if they venture to the Coven of Prudentia.

Back in the tower Gothel slowly put on her cloak. She was still unsure about this and the more she thought on it the more her chest began to tighten. She couldn't help but think that something would go wrong. Rapunzel was the only thing that kept her alive and if anything happened to her she was a goner. Hearing footsteps behind her Gothel was anxiously joined by her flower. It was clear on Rapunzel's face that many emotions were running through her head. To be honest Gothel thought Rapunzel would be over the moon. After all, she was getting her wish.

" Are you ready my Flower?" Gothel said softly.

" Yes mother." Rapunzel said as she placed her satchel holding her belongs over her shoulder. Looking around the tower for the last time Rapunzel became emotional. This had been her home for 18 years and now it was no longer safe. She didn't think leaving would be so hard. Every corner of the tower held so many memories of her childhood. From the paintings on the walls to her bedroom held memories. However Rapunzel knew deep down she always wanted to leave, she was ready for adventure no matter the cost. "Mother, will we ever come back here?"

" Probably not anytime soon Rapunzel." Gothel could see Rapunzel's eyes turning red as she tried to hold back her tears. Pulling her into a hug Rapunzel enjoyed the hug for a moment before she pulled away. " I'm going down now."

" Wait, put these on," Gothel said as she placed a pair of boots and a heavy cloak in Rapunzel's hands.

" What are these?"

Gothel rolled her eyes at the stupid question. " No daughter of mine is going outside without shoes. You will catch a cold."

Sitting down Rapunzel put on her boots which looked very similar to her mother's. Standing up it was clear she wasn't used to wearing something on her feet. " You will get used to them." Gothel assured Rapunzel as she helped Rapunzel regain her balance.

Rapunzel nodded and went to put on the cloak when she realized it was her mother's. The spare cloak that hung on the peg. "Mother this is yours?"

" I don't wear it anymore so now it's yours." Gothel said picking up her satchel. "Plus it doesn't go with my dress." Rapunzel smiled at that, Gothel never passed down anything to her but today she got her first pair of shoes and her very own cloak. It was nice.

Heading out of the tower Rapunzel and Gothel were finally ready to start their long journey. " About time, I've been waiting for centuries for you too," Mag said as Gothel and Rapunzel came into view. Gothel, however, rolled her eyes she knew this was going to be a hell of a week.

As the group began to walk out of the secret entrance they were unaware they were being watched. Sugarby smiled deeply. Everything was going to plan she thought. "It won't be long now master," Sugarby whispered. " All good things come to those who wait."


	8. Under the stars

Taking a deep breath, Gothel woke up from her sleep in a cold sweat. Catching her breath Gothel swiftly checked her surroundings and to her luck, she hadn't woken the others. The horrible nightmare had once again returned for another night. Ever since that night sleep didn't come easy and it was beginning to take effect on Gothel, Even the others were beginning to notice.

Not wanting to wake the others Gothel quietly made her way to the cool river. Splashing the cool water over her face Gothel tried to push her mind to something else. The ladies had set up camp deep in the forest only three hours ago and Gothel was already missing her warm tower. It had only been a day since they left home sweet home. She missed her warm cozy bed, her home-cooked meals and sitting by the warm fire when the days were cold. Instead, she had to endure the ruff hard forest floor; that left her in back pain and exposed to harsh elements, The horrible smells of wildlife and she didn't want to get started on the mushy food her sister insisted they eat.

Carefully sitting by the bank of the river Gothel took in the peaceful sight of the full moon as it lit up the dark sky and sparkled across the water in front of her. Taking deep breaths Gothel knew she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. Enjoying the peace and quiet Gothel hadn't noticed her sister's present as she quietly took a seat next to her. "Can't sleep?"

Gothel jumped slightly but her emotions quickly turned to annoyance. "If you must know...yes."

Mag noticed Gothel's dark circles around her eyes. " So when did the nightmares start?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about...I'm fine," Gothel said as she tried to shut down the conversation. However, Mag wasn't buying it. She knew her little sister and Gothel knew that.

"Gothel I've known you since birth, what's wrong, just tell me?" Mag said with concern but when Gothel remained quiet Mag sighed in defeat. "Well if you not going to share your thoughts then the only thing I can do is give you these." Holding her hand out Mag handed her sister a piece of Chamomile. "Best took with tea."

Looking at the offering, Gothel took the plant from her sister's hand. As a couple of minutes past by in silence, Mag spoke again. "Rapunzel is a good kid, I'm quite surprised you raised her."

" It wasn't easy," Gothel said.

" Knowing you I bet it wasn't easy," Mag said smiling to herself. She couldn't imagine her sister running around like a headless chicken after the high energetic child. Gothel wasn't really a mother type.

" -And what do you mean by that?" Gothel said offended with her sister's remark.

" It's just your not the patient type or a warm person... no offense." Turning her head back to glance at the sleeping girl, Mag smiled. " However, you've done a good job. It's just a shame you kept her in the tower for so many years."

Gothel was slightly taken aback from her sister's comment. Raising her flower was not an easy task and she did everything she had to do to keep the child happy. " I did what had to do to keep her safe."

"You mean to keep you safe. Mag said with a serious tone. I know you think your Rapunzel's mother but whatever your hiding from the girl she has the right to know the truth."

"For the final time Magnolia, I am not talking about this with you." Standing up from where she was sitting, Gothel was about to head back to her sleeping spot when Magnolia swiftly pull herself back down again.

Gothel your not her mother and she has the right to know that. I don't know how you got the power of the golden flower in the hair of that young girl but all these lies aren't right. Is this Zhan tiri's doing?" Mag said seriously. Gothel, however, rolled her eyes.

"No of course not," Gothel said as she looked back to her sister. " you not going to let this go are you." Mag only nodded.

"What is really going on? Why is Sugarby after you?"

" It's best right now for you not to know. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some beauty sleep before the sun comes up." Leaving her sister lost in confusion and frustrated, Gothel knew it would be a matter of time before she had to spill the beans. Sugerby was awake and it was only a matter of time before Zhan Tiri came for her and by then she hoped her secret would die with her.

* * *

"Mother, How much further do we have to go?" Rapunzel said as she tried to keep up with her mother and Aunt. A new day had started which also meant new problems arose. Walking through the thicket of the forest for most of the morning, It had become pretty clear that they had lost their way.

I think my foolish sister has gotten us lost...again," Gothel said as she crossed her arms in a huff.

"No, we are not, I could have sworn it was this way," Mag said as she checked her surroundings once again.

"That's what you said an hour ago!" Gothel was beginning to lose her patience. Rolling her eyes Gothel knew for sure they were lost. " Just admit it Magnolia we are lost and you have no idea where we are." Pulling out her compass from her basket Gothel checked for herself. " And just as I said we are lost. We should be handing North away from the kingdom and towards the Corona border wall." Gothel said as she showed her sister in the right direction.

" I Hope were not too far? I mean I like traveling and seeing new things but sleeping on the hard floor is starting to make my back hurt." Rapunzel said as she began to rub her sore back.

" Don't worry Rapunzel we aren't too far from our destination." Taking the compass from Gothel's hands Mag began heading in the right direction. " We should be at the border wall by nightfall hopefully."

As Rapunzel and Mag began walking ahead, Gothel stopped in her tracks when she heard a rustling noise behind her. Turning swiftly around Gothel checked her surroundings. "Who's there?" Gothel said as she looked around the forest, waiting for an answer however she was only met with silence.

" Gothel come on."

Checking her surroundings for the final time Gothel narrowed her eyes. She could have sworn she had heard something.

" Gothel!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Quickly catching up to her sister and Daughter, they finally headed in the right direction towards the coven.

* * *

Watching through her magic portal mirror as Gothel walked away made Sugarby smiled. "She was always the clever one," She Mumbled to herself.

"Master what would you have me do," Sugarby Said as she watched the three women continue down their journey. "The power of the golden flower is right there I could just take and it would be easy." The ghost said smiling evilly. However, a low voice erupted the ghost's thoughts.

No! Patients my precious servant. We must wait for the right moment. Have you awoken Tromus yet?"

Yes, Master, he has returned to his house of dreams to work on how to open the portal to your realm. "

No need to do such thing Sugarby, Gothel knows how open the portal, that is why she has kept the flower away from me for so long. Once we have the flower and the Moonstone together the power will open the portal and I will be finally free from this cage."

" Where is the Moonstone Master?"

" I believe it under the protection of the dark kingdom in the northern lands but we don't need to worry about the moonstone right now. Just focus on the Sundrop." the baritone voice said.

"Master once we free you from your realm...how will you survive in the mortal world? Demons are not common in this world?" Sugarby said with curiosity. She had every faith in her master but if they wanted to create chaos in this world they need a successful plan. Lord Demanitus was no longer here to stop them so they had a fighting chance but if Gothel got help from the ancient witches of the realm then everything could go pear-shaped.

A deep chuckle erupted in response to her question which left Sugarby anxious. " Gothel may have betrayed me but she holds a darker secret, my precious servant."

" May I ask what it is Master?"

" Patients Sugarby, your eagerness is tiresome. When the time comes everything will full into place but for now, find the coven and be ready. it won't be long before the flower comes running to us."

Following her Master's plan, Sugarby needed to find the coven. She could watch and follow them to the coven but by then it would be too late. She needed to be there in person to find the way into the coven to befriend them until her Master was ready. She needed a mortal disguise. Smiling to herself Sugarby knew what she had to do and without a word, she put her plan in motion.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-) x


	9. The Stranger in the Woods

"We should be at the coven by now?" Gothel said in a huff. Three days had passed since they passed the Corona border-wall and Gothel was beginning to think they would never come to the coven.

" Oh it won't be long now Gothel I Promise, This will be the last day we will have to camp outside before we reach the coven. Now can you eat your lunch in peace." Magnolia said as she tried to finish her munch peas and ham.

Rapunzel still couldn't believe it had been five days since they left the tower. She had seen and learned so much on this trip. She was enjoying every moment of it. However, today was the last day outside before they reach their destination which saddened her. Sitting down on the grass surrounded by the beautiful fields, She wasn't ready to say goodbye to the outside world just yet, She wanted to explore more. She wanted to see the whole world. " Mother you said we were going to a coven, what is a Coven?"

Gothel knew this question was coming but still, it set her on edge. She didn't want Rapunzel to know about witches but because of the situation she kind of had too. Clearing her throat Gothel smiled at her flower nervously. " A Coven is a group of witches who practice witchcraft together dear."

"Witchcraft?" Rapunzel said with a puzzled look.

" Magic Dear."

" But, the coven we are going to belongs to a powerful group of witches, they have been around for centuries and they will help keep you and your mother safe. One of the witches actually happens to be our sister." Magnolia said to Rapunzel which made Gothel unhappy once again.

"You have another sister Mother!" Rapunzel said with excitement. " Another auntie to get to know."

Gothel, however, rolled her eyes at her daughter's over-excitement. " Yes, another sister to get on my last nerves."

" Oh shush Gothel. You would never say that to Taline if she was here. After all, you've always been scared of her." Magnolia said with a smirk.

" I was not!" Gothel said childishly but Magnolia only continued.

" You see Rapunzel when I and your mother were young girls our older sister Taline would look after us and she would always threaten to turn us into toads forever if we misbehaved.

" That's not very nice," Rapunzel said with concern. She was beginning to rethink about meeting her new Aunt.

"Yes, However, when we did get in trouble your mother would always run and hide in the oddest places imaginable, she truly was the master of hiding and Seeking," Magnolia said to Rapunzel.

"Really!? "

" One time we found her at the bottom an abandon well," Magnolia said trying to contain her laughter. " She had been gone for hours and we finally found her she couldn't get herself out."

Rapunzel too began to giggle. " How did she get out?"

" We had to pull her out with a rope. She was covered head to toe in mud. It took hours to get the mud out of her hair." As they both laughed at the story Gothel however wasn't too amused by it.

"It was not funny...I still remember the vile smell." Gothel said in disgust. However, it only made Mag and Rapunzel laugh even harder. Their laughter, unfortunately, came to an end when a sudden noise came from the bushes.

" What was that?" Rapunzel said anxiously.

"Whoever is over there show yourself Now!" Magnolia warned. As they all got to their feet, Gothel wasted no time pulling out her dagger. Whoever this stranger was, she had to protect Rapunzel.

Without delay, a young girl timidly walked out from behind the bush. Fear was in her eyes as she held her hands in the air. " I'm sorry I didn't me to intrude...I'm lost."

* * *

"You are a witch?" Gothel questioned the timid girl.

"Yes...I came from a nearby orphanage, I had to run away once they found out what I was and now for the last three days I've been lost in these forests."

" Oh you poor thing," Magnolia said as's she listened to the poor girl's story.

" So you need a place to call home? Auntie Mag can she come with us to the coven, you said it was a safe place for witches to practice magic." Rapunzel wanted to help the young girl, she looked hopeless and tried but worst of all She looked lonely and she knew that feeling. " What is your name?"

" Penelope but you can call me Penny."

" Well, Penny I'm Magnolia and this is my niece Rapunzel and my sister Gothel. We would love to help you find a home. maybe you could come to the coven with us."

" Oh no I don't want to be a bother," Penny said as she didn't want to get in the way of their journey.

"Don't be silly, It's settled she's coming with us," Rapunzel said with a smile which made the girl smile too.

Gothel, however, wasn't liking how this was going. They had barely known the girl and now she was coming with them on their journey. " Can I talk to you Magnolia...In private. Making sure they were far enough away from the girls, Gothel let thoughts known.

We are not bringing that girl with us to the coven, there something off about her. Gothel said as she pulled her sister aside.

" Gothel she is a harmless little witch who has lost everything, she needs a place to stay and the coven is the perfect place for that," Magnolia said trying to clam her sister down.

" I'm telling you she is not to be trusted. Don't you think it's odd that we are less than a day away from the coven and now we have run into a young girl who happens to a lost witch." Gothel explained Magnolia. "A couple of days ago I had this feeling we were being followed, what if it was her."

" Maybe she knew we could help her. Gothel she is a 12-year-old girl what's the worst she could do to us? Look, like it or not she coming with us, we are not leaving a helpless girl alone in the forest. She'll starve to death."

" If that's how nature intended it to be then..."

"**Gothel**!" Magnolia interrupted her sister, not allowing her to finish her horrid trail of thought. " Not another word."

* * *

Tossing and turning Gothel couldn't sleep once again. This time it wasn't her nightmare keeping her up but the complete stranger across from her. The horrible feeling in her stomach still had not gone away, she didn't trust the young girl. She didn't know why her sister was quick to trust the girl and it frustrated.

The young brunette girl held no belongs of any sort and closest town from where they were was at least a four-day trip. Meaning the chances of bumping into her would be highly unlikely. Sitting up from her makeshift bed Gothel narrowed her eyes as she tried to see the girl in the dark. She could threaten the girl to make her run away and never come back but her sister would know she scared the girl away.

Thinking about what to do Gothel decided to just keep a close eye on the girl. Making sure her dagger was nearby Gothel lead back down. If that girl stepped one foot out of line she would make her wish she never met them. Laying back down Gothel peacefully closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

Meanwhile, Penny laid wide wake with an evil smirk on her face. She could not believe it was that easy to trick them into trusting her. She was shocked Gothel even allowed her to travel with them to the coven.

'Not long now my Master everything is falling into place."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-) xxx


	10. Waiting in the

**A month ago within the kingdom of Corona...**

Taking a deep breaths Cass tried to settle her racing heart. Sitting up in her bed Cass took in her surroundings and when she realised that she was still in her room, her heart began to calm down. For the last three weeks, Cass had been riddled with strange nightmares. Every nightmare was the same as they always left her in cold sweats and uncontrollable shivers.

It puzzled Cass to no end. The nightmare always started off peaceful, A woman singing a beautiful lullaby to her young child as it drifted off to sleep in her arms. Until everything faded to black and the beautiful lullaby came to an end, everything took a turn for the worse. pools of blood pour across the floor and nothing but wailing cries fill her mind. the young mother who held a sleeping child had turned into a hag and the only thing she was holding was blanket soaked in blood. Before she could get a look at the hagged old woman crying a green light flashes in front of her eyes and a two-horned demon appears, cackling with laughter. Pulling her from her sleep and leaving her in sweats.

It must be the stress from work Cass thought to herself. Being the Captain's Daughter Cass always had to be strong but deep down she knew that being strong and tough wasn't easy. Especially on a daily bases. Tiredly getting out of bed, Cass went to her vanity mirror. Looking at her reflection Cass could see the deep lines under her grey eyes. She looked exhausted.

" What is wrong with me?" Cass whispered to herself. She had tried to figure out what had brought on this strange nightmare all of sudden. Working in the castle was hard work but she was apart of the Royal court and had been her whole life. The work wasn't anything new?

Cass, of course, did prefer the role of working with the guards but working in the castle wasn't so bad. Taking a seat on her bed Cass picked up a picture in a small frame that rested on her bedside table. Fondly looking at the picture Cass tried to hold back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Mother, you would know what to do in this situation," Looking at the picture of her sweet mother Cass's eyes became glassy. She was so lucky to live within the castle walls but most of all she was lucky to have such amazing adoptive parents. Her bond with her father was always strong but it wasn't always just the two of them. She had a mother, who cared for her, nurtured and loved her. As a baby, she was abandoned on their doorstep on a cold night but the woman she called mother, took her in and raised her as her own.

Cass looked up to her parents. They were strong people who did anything for the good people of Corona and Cass admired such passion. Her Father was a Strong man who protected the people from crime and disasters when her mother was a kind but strong-minded woman of the Royal court. Her mother had made sure Cassandra was brought up in the same way. Looking back in her life Cass could remember the good, the bad and the ugly. Each memory and lesson made her stronger but when she turned four years old her family was broken into pieces when her mother passed away.

Cass remembered that tragic day like it was yesterday. Her whole world fell apart and there was nothing she could do to heal the pain of her broken heart. Even today her heart still had a hole where her mother's love rested. Cass never knew her real parents but she didn't care about them for she had everything she needed here with the people who really loved her.

Laying on her back Cass stared at the ceiling. Letting her mind ponder Cass wondered if this was the reason she was having these nightmares. It had been fifteen years since her mother's death and she still felt incomplete with herself. She knew her mother would want her to be happy. To follow her dreams and live a full life of adventures. She wanted to be the Captain of the guards, to follow in her Father's footsteps but each time she tried to reach her goals her Father declined her offers. It truly was frustrating.

In her mind, she was ready and eager to start but it seemed something always got in the way of her dreams.

As the sun began to rise it was clear Cass wasn't going to get much sleep today. Duties called and there was no time for wandering thoughts to distract her. Sighing, Cass got herself ready for the day. Hopefully, these nightmares will stop when her dreams come true. However, Cass could only wish for such a thing.

* * *

Walking down the royal corridors with a pile of dirty laundry to wash Cass suddenly stopped in her tracks when she heard a loud scream come from a nearby room. Looking at the door which the scream came from Cassandra realised it was the King and Queen quarts. Cass wasn't the noisy type but something was drawing her in to listen to the conversation.

" HER Crown! IT'S GONE!"

" Calm down Arianna we will find our daughter's crown. Captain Ernst has his best men on the job right now."

" Fredrick... I...I cannot lose another thing related to our daughter. I just can't"

" I know and neither can I."

Not believing what she was hearing Cassandra dashed down the corridors. She had to get to the Royal guard room and fast. Her Father would need every soldier on this mission and this could finally be her shot. To finally prove to him she can be more than a maid for the Royal court. Wasting no time, Cassandra abandoned her duties and ran as fast as she could to meet her father.

Just as she expected Soldiers quickly prepared their horses and gathered their weapons for the pending chase for the criminal. Among the chaos, Cass finally saw her father on his white stallion. " Dad!"

"Cassandra what are doing here?!" Ernst said with surprise.

"Dad I came to help," Cassandra said eagerly. She needed this moment for her father to realize she was serious about becoming a guard. Ernst on the other could see the desperation in his daughter's eyes and it wasn't sitting well with him. " Please father I can do this."

"No, I need you here in the castle grounds," Ernst said seriously. as he grabbed his weapon from his soldier, Ernst was ready to yell out his command to go but his Daughter interrupted him once again.

" Dad...Please!"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Ernst wasn't in the mood for this right now. He had a mission to complete and the longer he stood here and chatted the higher the chances the criminal had to escape. " Cassandra! I said NO!" Without another word, the Captain and his soldiers swiftly rode off leaving Cass behind in the dust.

Watching the group of men riding off in the direction of the town square, Cass felt another opportunity race by her. She felt her blood begin to boil as she knew she was capable if not more capable then most of the soldiers to join the mission. In the corner of her eye, Cass noticed her horse in the stable. Her father said no but her heart and mind said yes, without a second thought Cass got on her horse and followed the trail of Soldiers.

It wasn't long before she caught up with them but not wanting to draw attention to herself she tried to say out of sight. It had seemed the guards had cornered the criminal in the alleyway until she heard someone shout out that the criminal escaped down the drains. Knowing that all the drains lead outside beyond the kingdom walls Cass took off down the narrow streets hoping to reach the criminal in time. Everything was riding on this and she knew she could finally make her father proud.

* * *

Dusting himself off from sewers Flynn quickly took in his surroundings. Checking he still had the crown Flynn was about to make a run for it when suddenly something hard hit him at the side of the head. Knocking him back to the floor Flynn placed his hand on his throbbing head only wince in pain when he touched it. Looking at his palm he was shocked to see blood. Frantically searching around to see the abuser of his beautiful face he was even more shocked to see it was a girl who had thrown a stone at him with full force. " Ow That hurt Lady!"

" Oh I'm so sorry I hurt your stupid face but I believe you have something that belongs to the kingdom of Corona!" Cass had made it just in time. Pulling her sword out from its holder on her horse, Cass pointed towards Flynn. " Drop the satchel."

Flynn stared at the fearless woman in front of him. Was this really happening to him right now. The woman was in a maid dress and had no back up which made it too easy for Flynn. Bursting into laughter Flynn almost lost his balance. "You're a maid! What are you going to do tickle me with your duster!" Flynn said sarcastically. "I bet you've never used that Sword before. Look Lady why don't you step aside and leave the hero work to the stupid soldiers."

Cass only smirked at the foolish man. She loved it when people underestimated her abilities as it always gave her pleasure to see them run from fear of her. " Suit yourself." Swinging her sword towards the man it became clear she was very skilled with her weapon. Any confidence Flynn had was now gone and the only thing he had to defend himself with was stones and sticks.

It wasn't long before Cassandra got the better of the criminal, knocking him down onto his back. Cass towered over the man with her sword pointing back in his face. " Any last words Criminal?"

Flynn laid defeated on the ground. Putting his hand up he surrendered. However, scanning the objects around him Flynn quickly created a plan to escape. " Yes, I do...Eat dirt!" Flynn grabbed a pile of dirt. Hitting it into Cassandra's face blinding her temporary.

Wiping the dirt out from her eyes Cassandra struggled to see through the burning sensation in her eyes. However, when she could finally see again the man was gone.

" SHIT!" Cass said as she ran toward her horse. "He couldn't have gone far," Cass said to herself but as she searched the forest area she saw no sight of him. As the sun began to set she knew that the mission had been a failure. She was so close but that wasn't good enough for her. Riding back to the kingdom she tried to quietly sneak back into the stable until she heard a mad baritone voice behind her.

"CASSANDRA!"

* * *

" I told you not to join the mission and you disobeyed my order," Ernst said as he paced up and down his study. " You put your life and the lives of our citizens at risk, do you know that!"

" Dad I-"

" Don't interrupt me!" Ernst snapped at his daughter. As Cassandra sunk lower in her chair, Ernst continued to his lecturer. " You abandoned your duties here in the castle, you took a sword which did not belong to you and engaged with a dangerous criminal in a fight!"

Cassandra didn't want to disappoint her father but she just wanted to prove to him that after all her training she was capable. She was so close to bringing in the man to justice but everything went pear-shaped. " Father I'm sorry, I wanted a chance to show you that I'm ready to join the royal guards but you never give me the chance."

Taking a seat at his desk, Ernst sighed. Calming himself down Ernst looked at his daughter with sad eyes. He loved the strong-will and determination Cassandra had. It was in her blood to fight for what she wanted. " Cassandra I promised your mother that I would keep you safe."

Cassandra only rolled her eyes. " I know Dad but If you haven't noticed I'm not a little girl anymore. You know I'm ready for this job so why not give me a chance?!" Cass was fed up with the same answers. Yes her mother would want her safe but she also wanted her to follow her dreams. " You know this my dream!"

Silence passed for a couple of moments between them. Ernst couldn't hold back his true reason any longer. Looking at Cassandra Ernst let his true reason out. " Cassandra the reason I did not want to give you the job of Captain of the guard is that you were meant to do so much more. Taking this job you would be stuck here in Corona and I know my daughter well enough to know that your drive for adventure expands beyond the walls of Corona. I've watched how you've pushed yourself to be better and I know that this job would not satisfy you enough to stay. You were meant to see the world Cassandra and deep down you know too."

Listening to her Father Cass realised he was right. For years she had felt incomplete and lost. She thought to join the guards would fix that feeling but now she knew it wouldn't. She had to find her own journey and the only way to do that was to leave the place she called home. She needed to find herself. " If I leave you will be here all on your own," Cass said anxiously.

" I'll be fine Cassandra, No matter where you are in this world or how old you get you will always be my little girl." Standing up from his desk he pulled his daughter into a hug. Cassandra was his world but he wanted her to be happy.

Cass was overwhelmed with emotions. She was excited to start this new chapter of her life but to do so she had to say goodbye to the family she loved. Letting her emotions overtake her, tears poured down her face. It was finally time to find her destiny.

* * *

The Nightmare had worked and Zhan Tiri was now counting down the hours.

revenge was the only thing on the demon's mind. Watching the beautiful moment unfold, Cass and the Captain were unaware they were being watched. Smiling at the news of Cassandra's new journey beyond the Kingdom's walls Zhan Tiri couldn't wait to get his hand on the young girl. Her Journey would a rough and heartbreaking one but dark Secrets were beginning to unfold and it was only a matter of time before Zhan Tiri had the girl where he wanted her. Another lost soul added to his dark collection

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter x x **


	11. The Coven

Looking out across the fields Taline waited patiently for her sisters to return. It had been many years since all her sister were at the coven and to be honest, she had missed them.

Walking through the ancient gardens of the coven manor Taline needed peace. After this day things would never be the same and every witch who lived here under her protection knew it. Great darkness was coming and the only way to stop it was to face the demon itself and fight for light to rise again. As the sole protector of the coven, it was Taline responsibility to keep all witches safe who lived among these ancient walls. It had been for many centuries.

However, Walking through these gardens always gave her peace. It was the only place that gave her a sense of freedom and to relax her busy mind. Listening to the birds sing and the whistling winds, Taline could fully focus and be one with nature.

For centuries she had been waiting for the day her sisters finally returned home. They always belonged in the Coven and when they left after that fateful night, she hadn't really been the same ever since. Looking out across the beautiful golden wheatfields that surrounded the coven manor Taline waited patiently for her sister's and their guests. I wouldn't be long before they could finally devise a plan to stop the evil warlock from entering the human world and end his reign of terror forever.

Taking a deep breath Taline watched as the winds blow across the fields gracefully. As much as she was looking forward to her sisters' return. Much was to be done with mending their relationship. A lot had been done in the past and knowing her little sister Gothel she knew she wasn't the forgiving type and neither was she. She missed her little sister but anger still rested within her heart when came to Gothel's betrayal. She was surprised that her sister had agreed to come along with Magnolia but she was glad. It was time to heal old wounds.

" Mother superior they are here." said a small voice behind her. Turning around Taline smiled at the young witch who delivered the news.

" Thank you, Terpsichore, I will be there with our guest in just a moment." As the young witch returned to the manor house Taline took one last look at fields beyond. Peace had end and business need to be done. It was time for chaos to be unleashed.

* * *

Rapunzel was in complete amazement, she never thought the coven would be so beautiful. She had seen a lot of amazing places beyond her tower walls but this really did top the list of new places with such beauty. As they left the forest path behind they entered into a golden wheat field which stretched for miles on end. However, resting in the middle of the field was a magnificent manor house. The elegant Manor House was painted black which made it stand out against the golden wheat field and as they got closer the more Rapunzel took in its natural beauty. The manor house was an old building; built centuries ago. However, the manor house still stood tall and proud in front of them with not a thing out of place. It truly was a bewitching place.

"Welcome to your new home, girls," Magnolia said with a joyful smile on her face.

" Oh, It's good to be back." Mag sighed to herself as she took in her childhood home. The memories that rested here always filled her heart with great joy and sadness. It had been so long since all three of them had been together in this place. Looking at Gothel Mag could see the anxiousness on her face. For many years they had called the coven home but everything had now changed. She just hoped that the pending family reunion would be a smooth one.

As Mag and the Girls walked ahead through the tall wheat fields towards the manor house Gothel began to lag behind them. Gothel's thoughts and emotions were all over the place and the closer they walked towards the coven the more she began to panic. They had finally arrived and Gothel was beginning to wish she stayed back at the tower. However, she was glad she didn't have to spend one more night on the cold hard floor of the forest.

This was her home for so many years but the memories she built here were just too much to remember. Life had changed her and being here reminded her how far she had fallen from grace. She had betrayed her family and friends of the coven for the power of Zhan Tiri. Now she had to face them once again with only shame and regret on her mind.

Standing at the entrance of the manor house a young woman dressed in blue greeted them. "Welcome back Sister Magnolia and Sister Gothel, Mother Superior will be with you all shortly." The young woman said with a smile as she looked at the group of women.

" Thank you, Rose," Magnolia said to the young woman. Opening the grand double doors of the manor, Rose allowed the group of women to walk through into the foyer. Walking through Rapunzel was in complete awe. Looking around the room Rapunzel took in the beautiful decorations and architecture. It was clear that the manor was nothing like the tower she had grown up in as it was much grander. Every wall was decorated beautifully with paintings and Portraits. Candle-lit chandeliers hung from the grand ceiling and a huge grand staircase which lead to the rest of the manor. It truly was nothing like her tower.

" This place is beautiful," Rapunzel said as she continued to look around. Mag smiled as Rapunzel took in her surroundings. Penny agreed as she looked around bewitched by everything around her.

" Yes, this isn't even half of the manor house," Mag said as she sat down on the steps of the stairs. " Rose, where are the children? It isn't normally this quiet." Mag said as the Rose closed the double doors behind them.

" Mother Superior wanted to talk to you all first before the children and the others met your guests, Sister Magnolia," Rose said politely.

" Oh, I can't wait for the children to meet you girls, You will absolutely love them," Mag said to Rapunzel and Penny.

Gothel, however, wasn't too pleased. The last thing she needed was more people for Rapunzel to meet.

" I don't want Rapunzel getting too attached to the children of the coven, We shouldn't be here for long and when all this Kerfuffle is finished we can return home," Gothel said seriously to her sister. Gothel's mind still hadn't changed about the little Penny. She had her eyes on her, especially when she was around Rapunzel. She couldn't wait to leave this place and she could finally be free of the orphan girl but right now all she could wait.

" Oh don't be ridiculous Gothel, We are going be here for a while. Within that time Rapunzel will make plenty of friends and so will Penny."

Gothel frowned at her sister proceeding for her daughter to make friends at coven but before she could say another word, a small child dressed in a blue dress came bursting out from one of the corridors.

"SISTER MAGNOLIA!" The little witch said as she ran into Magnolia's arms.

"TERPSICHORE! Hello, my sweet dear." Magnolia said as she twirled the sweet girl in her arms." Nice to see you again."

Rapunzel smiled at the interaction between the girl and her aunt. Rapunzel still couldn't believe Aunt Mag and her mother were related. They were so different in terms of personality. Aunt Mag really was nothing like her mother and Rapunzel beginning to think her mother would never be so fun-loving like her Aunt Mag. She loved being around Aunt Mag as she made her feel she could do anything she put her heart to when her Mother only crushed her spirits. Any memories she had of her mother when she wasn't so cold and distant were vague and hazy which left Rapunzel kind of hurt. She loved her mother with all her heart but she knew her mother didn't feel the same. She felt bad thinking that way but she wished Aunt Mag was her mother instead.

"You're not going to leave again are you?" The little witch said looking up to Magnolia with her big brown puppy eyes.

" Nope, I'm not leaving any time soon which means I can tell you and all the children more stories," Mag said sweetly to the little girl which left a huge smile on the girl's face.

" Terpsichore, What are you doing down here? Come on you upstairs." Rose said sternly as she took the young witch's hand and lead her up the stairs.

" But I wanted to see Sister Magnolia and her guests." The little witch said as she made her way up the stairs.

" Later Terpsichore now, upstairs," Rose said sternly.

" It okay Rose, Terpsichore was with me in the ancient gardens."

Turning around the group was met with a tall woman dressed in a plain purple gown that flowed down till the wooden floor. Her hair was elegantly tired back into a bun apart from one curly strand of hair that dangled across her forehead. Unlike Mag and Gothel, Taline looked much older and her black hair showed a strand of grey running through it.

" Mother Superior, I didn't know," Rose said nervously. Taline smiled at the girl with understanding.

" Its fine child, now you and Terpsichore go to your rooms while I talk to my sisters and their guests," Taline said and with that said the girls nodded and said their goodbyes to the ladies.

Gothel couldn't believe this was her sister right in front of her. She knew her sister had taken over the coven after their Grandmother died but she never thought she would look so...old. Taking in her sister's appearance she noticed how pale her sister was and the lines on her face were deeper making small wrinkles around her face. The one thing that hadn't changed was her peaceful looking light Hazel eyes. That was one of the things she liked about her older sister; she always appeared calm and collective. No matter the situation but Something changed when her sister laid eyes on her. That calm energy they once had switched to a cold one and a chilling feeling began to run through her body. Her face was stern and it was clear. No evidence of warmth was there.

Gothel was frozen to the spot where she stood. Any confidence she once had left her. She was reduced back to her young self again and the fear she had of her sister had returned with full force. With one look her sister had turned back to a little girl who had just been caught red hand and Gothel didn't dare move a muscle. When she opened her mouth to speak, Taline turned her attention to Magnolia. The cold hard look she once had disappeared and she was back to being calm and collective.

" I'm glad you all made it here in one piece. I hope the journey was not too stressful," Taline said

" The journey wasn't too bad actually but then again I can only speak for myself," Mag said as she gave her sister a hug. " I'm just glad we are all back home."

"So am I sister." Looking at the guest Taline smiled at them. " Who are our new guests?"

Clearing her throat, Gothel looked towards Magnolia. " On our Journey, we bumped into this orphaned young witch named Penny," Mag said as she introduced the orphan girl.

Once Taline greeted penny her eyes drifted towards Rapunzel who smiled back at the tall witch. "-And this is Rapunzel. My daughter." Gothel said as she tried to remain calm.

" Nice to meet you Aunt Taline," Rapunzel was over the moon to meet her new Aunt. She was kind of intimidating at first but now meeting her something about her was calming and Rapunzel liked that.

" Oh, how wonderful and oh my is this all your hair? "

Pulling a strand from her hair and combing her fingers through it, Rapunzel nodded. " Yes, Aunt Mag said, me and mother would be safe here because of my magic hair."

" Yes, All of you will be safe here. Nothing bad will happen to you here as long as your under this roof you will be safe." Taline said as she reassured the girls. However, we do have important matters to discuss and think we should continue our conversation in my study. Magnolia would lead the girls to my study...I would like to see speak to Gothel for a moment."

Magnolia nodded and lead the girls down the corridors towards the study. Once the girls were out of sight Taline turned her attention to her little sister. " Knowing you I'm guessing you haven't told Magnolia or the young girl the truth then?"

" What do you mean," Gothel said nervously.

Looking Gothel dead in the eye, Taline wasn't having it. " I am not playing these games with you Gothel, you might be able to leave Magnolia and Rapunzel in the dark with your web of lies but not me. You forget I see all and know all through my visions. That girl isn't your daughter but the Lost Princess of Corona who possesses the sundrop's magic powers which the demon warlock is after."

Gothel once again didn't say a word. Her sister knew her dark secret and she knew it would be a matter of time before she told her flower the truth. The real truth. " You don't understand Taline I-" Taline cut her sister mid-sentence not wanting to hear her excuses.

" Save it Gothel, We will talk more when the girls have gone to bed and then you spin your new webs of lies to us." With the final say, Taline walked off towards her Study to talk to the girls about there stay here in the coven.

Watching her sister walk towards the study, Gothel didn't know how to feel. Her sister was right to be mad for her current life choices but Gothel knew her sister wasn't the innocent one in this whole mess. Taline too had fucked up in this mess and Gothel was still at mad at her for it, just as much as she was mad with Magnolia. Taline was good a playing the parental figure, looking down at her like a foolish child who didn't know any better. Gothel wasn't going to let her sister Taline get the better of her today. Yes, she feared her sister more than Magnolia but tonight Taline was going to hear it. She wasn't the only person hiding secrets.

* * *

Five hours had passed since they arrived at the coven and Rapunzel as well as Penny was enjoying every bit of it. Meeting the rest of the coven was exciting for Rapunzel, Everyone was so friendly and kind including the children. This place was truly a beautiful place filled with so much history and magic that left Rapunzel with so much curiosity.

After they had dinner Rapunzel and Penny retired to their shared chambers. Falling onto her bed Rapunzel couldn't believe she was here and having this amazing adventure with her family. " This truly is so exciting isn't Pascal?" Rapunzel said as she rested her head on the soft pillow. Pascal agreed as he snuggled closer to Rapunzel.

" I can't believe my mother grew up here in this wonderful place."

Sitting on the opposite bed Penny looked at Rapunzel curiously. " Your mother never told you about her past?"

Rapunzel frown sadly. "No, she never liked to talk about her past to me. Not without getting angry with me for asking too many questions. My own mother never even told me I had Aunts," Rapunzel wished she knew more about her mother and maybe now she could. Aunt Mag always loved to tell stories about her life with her sisters and maybe Aunt Taline could tell her tales of her mother when she was here.

" Maybe she hiding something, Like a dark secret?" Penny said teasingly. Rapunzel, however, looked at Penny with a confused expression.

" You know like a family secret? Maybe she hiding something from you that so dark that if she told you it would be so emotionally damaging?!" Penny watched as Rapunzel sat back on the bed with an anxious expression on her face.

" You really think so...I mean it would explain why she always gets angry with me. Even when I'm with Aunt Mag she always gets frustrated with me." Rapunzel's mind was running wild with thoughts. Was Mother really hiding something from her?

" I mean its a...possibility... I think we should get some sleep if we want to explore the manor house early tomorrow. " Penny watched the girl's mind go into overdrive. Grinning to herself Penny quickly got into bed and said her goodnights. Her evil little plan was going well and it wouldn't be long before the sun drop was in her hands and the precious coven of ancient witches out of the picture for good.

* * *

Walking quietly down the dimly lit corridor Gothel was on her way to check on her flower. She didn't like the idea of the orphan girl being in the same room as her flower but the more she complained the more Rapunzel begged. Finally reaching her daughter's room Gothel quietly opened the door and just like she expected her little sunflower was asleep. Checking the orphan girl was asleep too Gothel swiftly turned her attention to back to her flower. Gently sitting on her bed Gothel carefully pulled back a couple of loose strands that had fallen across her face. She was always so sweet when she slept Gothel thought to herself. Watching her sleep for a moment brought back so many memories for Gothel. She could remember when her flower was just a small babe and would only fall asleep in her arms. She remembered how her little flower would snuggle up close to her as she hummed a sweet lullaby. They were a much simpler time then. However, the memory always made her smile.

Taline knew her secret and Gothel's plan to tell Rapunzel the truth back at the tower had now faded. It wouldn't be long before those sweet green eyes that looked at her with so much love would switch to hatred and disgust. The girl she had raised would turn her back on her like everyone in her life. However, Gothel knew she deserved every bit of hatred that the girl would throw at her. She wasn't Rapunzel's birth mother and she belonged back in Corona in the safety of palace walls. To become the queen she was meant to become.

Placing a kiss on her flower's forehead Gothel whispered her goodnights to her sleeping flower. Tucking in the blankets around her flower Gothel quietly tipped toed out of the room. Closing the door behind her, Gothel was surprised to see her sister waiting for.

" There you are Gothel. Taline and I were looking for you. It's time for us to talk." Dread filled her body as Magnolia pushed her along the corridors towards the Study room. After tonight Gothel knew everything was about to change forever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter x :-)


	12. Broken

**Sorry about this chapter I didn't like the previous version too much so I changed and add somethings. I hope you guys still like this chapter.**

* * *

Silence. The silence was the only thing that filled the study room as the sisters sat around the table. Waiting for someone to make the first move. Waiting for someone to speak. The Silence was the only thing that bought Gothel time but the more her sisters looked towards her for answers, the more she wanted to run for the hills. Oh, how she wished to be back in her tower living her so-called normal life with her so-called daughter but here she was. Sitting in a room she hadn't been in for centuries with anything but anger and frustration in her heart. The time had come to lay out all her baggage onto the table and to be honest she was afraid to do so.

To let all that anger lose she feared she would get lost in the pain she had worked so hard to bury. The pain of being an outcast, a widow, and a failure was too much to bear all a once.

" Gothel are you going to tell us the truth or are we just going to sit here in silence?" Taline said breaking the silence between them and pulling Gothel from her deep thoughts. "The Ancient warlock will return for what is rightful is his and I believe you know what I'm talking about...don't you Gothel. Taking a deep breath Gothel finally broke her silence.

" Zhan Tiri wants the power of the golden flower which is...Rapunzel." Gothel explained to her sisters. Magnolia only looked more confused.

" Gothel I know you're touchy about me asking questions about Rapunzel but where did she come from. A child with the sun drop magic in her hair doesn't come from anywhere...unless."

" Your right it doesn't come anywhere...Rapunzel is the princess of Corona and when the Queen was having difficulty delivering her, she went looking for the legend of the golden flower which she of course found. The powers transferred to her baby." Gothel said. Magnolia's eyes widen at the story as she came to realize how Rapunzel came into her sister's life. However, her shocked expression quickly turned into a frown of disappointment.

" You Stole the baby!" Magnolia said not wanting to believe what her sister was saying.

" I had no choice, the power of the sun drop gives me life and when cut..." Gothel didn't dare finish her sentence but it came clear to both sisters what the coincidences where. Magnolia, however, still couldn't believe how far her sister had gone for power and youth. The little sister she had grown up with and adored truly had changed into someone twisted and broken. The pain they created truly ruined Gothel and Magnolia couldn't help but feel it was all her fault. Gothel had sold her soul to an evil demon who used and abuse her into doing his dirty work and it was their fault.

" You stole a princess. Gothel do you realize what deep shit you're in?! The Royals will have your head for taking their only child!" Taline Scolded her little sister for her poor life choices however, Magnolia remained quiet.

" No, what's wrong is you and Magnolia not telling me about the golden flower in the first place. If you told me the truth of the whereabouts of the flower my sons would be alive and I would never have betrayed lord Demantius and the coven. You Lied straight to my face!" Gothel's blood was at boiling point now as she looked at her sisters with rage." You knew all along where the flower was and the powers it held but you didn't say a word."

" Gothel, I understand your frustration but the legend of the golden flower was always meant to be kept as a secret. No man, woman, or child is to know about the power of the flower. It was meant to stay a legend, a mysterious story to tell around a campfire. If people went searching for it humankind would fall into chaos, the power to heal the sick and the injured would drive them mad with desire for more. No mortal is to hold such power." Taline tried to explain to Gothel but Gothel only shook her head with disagreement.

" I wasn't any mortal person I was your fucking SISTER!" Gothel shouted across the table. Banging her fist on the table Gothel let her rage consume her. " Your Nephews died because you wanted to keep a secret!"

" Gothel Its not like that. I wanted to help you but if the information fell into the wrong hands the whole kingdom would be in danger. You have to remember when you and Lord Demantius went searching for the knowledge of the Sun and Moonstones Zhan Tiri was after you. Grandmother had always told us to keep the legend a secret. You know the rules. " Taline tried to reason with Gothel. However Gothel didn't want to hear it.

" Do you know what's like to lose everything Taline. Of course not you and Magnolia had everything right here in the coven. You two where always Grandmother's favourite when I was the little freak. Grandmother loved her two precious witches especially her little therianthropy. Although when it came to me I was nothing but a normal powerless granddaughter who was a waste of her time. I was nothing compared to you two. A powerless witch with no talent other than her beauty. I had to live in your shadows for years until finally, I made a life for myself away from this place." Gothel continued.

" I found someone who loved me for me and together we built a family but when the plague struck and I asked for your help what did you do...Nothing." Tears began forming in Gothel's eyes. She tried so hard to hold back her tears but it was no use. Gothel emotionally broke down in front of her sisters and it was the first time both Taline and Magnolia saw the real side of their her in years. "You choose Grandmother's ridiculous rules over me."

Magnolia's heart began to sink listening to her sister. Her body was riddled with guilt and Shame. They had picked their Grandmother's side over their own Sister's when she needed them the most. Reaching out a hand Mag tried to comfort her sister but to no surprise, Gothel rejected the gesture.

" I lost everything and with nothing holding me back I became the monster Zhan Tiri wanted me to be. He manipulated me into doing the unthinkable."

Remembering her past all at once overwhelmed Gothel like she knew it would. She couldn't bring herself to look at her sisters anymore. She had enough of the betrayal and suffering. She wanted her sisters to suffer as she did but Gothel knew, in the end, it wouldn't bring back the ones she lost. The idea of dying a failure terrified her to her core, she wanted to start again. So when Zhan Tiri offer her that chance she took it. She lost herself in her grief and turned into something she never thought she would become. A monster.

"Zhan Tiri is also after something else...a human vessel"

Taline and Magnolia looked at Gothel with confusion. " What do you mean Human Vessel?"

" Zhan Tiri needs a human Vessel to transfer his soul to the mortal world. He not strong enough roam freely in his true form since Lord Demantius trapped him in his realm of chaos." Gothel explained.

Listening to her sister Taline knew exactly what spell she was talking about. Quickly scanning her bookshelf Taline finally found what she was looking for. Pulling out the old spell book Taline read the requirements for the spells and she was shocked with what she found. " This soul transfer spell is an ancient one. It requires the two powerful bloodlines to work and the vessel itself has to be strong enough to hold such power. How could Zhan Tiri get his hands on such power?"

Magnolia noticed her sister's body language instantly change. She watched as her little sister slowly tense even more which made Magnolia's mind ring with alarm bells. "Gothel what did you do?!"

"You see that was the deal, He gave me the flower and I provided him the human vessel. A child strong enough to withstand such power." Gothel said.

Taline and Magnolia were left speechless and once again silence filled the room.

* * *

It was a new morning in the mysterious manor house and Rapunzel was ready for an adventure. Brisky getting up from her warm bed, she got ready for the day. She couldn't wait to meet the wonderful children of the coven again. Especially Terpsichore, she was the youngest of the group but she was so sweet. She was just like Rapunzel, she liked adventure and finding hidden places around the manor which to Rapunzel was intriguing. Despite Rapunzel's excitement for a new thrilling day, Penny was far from it.

They had promised to get up early to explore the manor together with Terpsichore but it was clear that Penny wasn't getting up anytime soon. Picking up Pascal Rapunzel smiled at her dear friend. " I guess it's just you and me Pascal." The small chameleon squealed with delight as he too was excited to explore this place of wonders. Not wanting to wake Penny Rapunzel carefully open the door but when she turned to leave she was surprised to see her mother already standing there.

"Mother?!"

" Good morning my Flower, how was your sleep?" Gothel said as she began checking her daughter's face for tired eyes. Gothel Knew her flower very well. Rapunzel always had an adventurous spirit and Gothel knew if she wasn't careful her flower would drift too far from her sight.

"Mother, Stop," Rapunzel said pushing her mother's hand away from her face. She hated it when her mother fussed over but she especially hated it if someone saw her fuss over her. She wasn't a baby anymore. " I slept okay. I was just on my way to get some breakfast."

" Well once you finish your breakfast I want you by my side okay. Can't have you wandering off by yourself in this place." Gothel said in her motherly tone as she gently pushed her hair back behind her ears. However, disappointment took over Rapunzel.

" But Terpsichore was going to show me around the manor and I was really excited about it."

Gothel was surprised her flower had already started making friends here, their day had just started. " Rapunzel we are not here to play around. I know this place is fascinating to you but we are here for business. Nothing more nothing less." Looking over at the sleeping girl on the opposite bed Gothel narrowed her eyes. " I also don't want you anywhere near that peasant girl."

Rapunzel frown at her mother's comment." Her name is Penny and she isn't as bad as you think mother." Although Gothel only rolled her eyes at Rapunzel's statement. Rapunzel knew her mother wasn't fond of the penny girl and she didn't see why. Penny had been so polite to everyone and showed no signs of cruel behavior. However, Penny did say something that made her wonder about her own family. With her mother here now it wouldn't hurt to ask. Would it? Rapunzel pondered on the idea but she knew her mother very well. If she was hiding a secret she would never tell her about it. Gothel didn't like sharing personal matters with her and Rapunzel learned that the hard way. Gothel had hidden this beautiful place from her all her life so what made her think her mother would tell the truth about other things. If she wanted to find the truth she would have to go about it a different way. Finding the truth on her own.

" Mother please, why can't I go site seeing around the manor? Just for a little bit, I will be back before lunchtime." Rapunzel pleaded but Gothel wasn't hearing any of it.

" Rapunzel I said no, Now let's have breakfast we have a busy day ahead of us," Gothel said sternly. Grabbing Rapunzel's hand before she could say another word, Gothel led her toward the hall. She needed to keep Rapunzel away from the other witches here. She didn't want her to get too attached to this place. They were here for one reason and that was to keep her safe from the dark disciples who linger beyond these walls. There was truly no time for fun and games.

Once Breakfast was over Rapunzel spend the rest of the morning stuck with her Mother. They had ventured into the Coven library which once again left Rapunzel speechless. Thousands of shelves that held ancient books and scrolls that went back for centuries. Rapunzel wanted nothing more to get her hands on every scroll and book and in no time let her curiosity take over.

They had been researching spells and potions to stop the dark warlock for hours on end. At first, it was fun, Rapunzel never read about spells and mystical creatures before but minutes turned to hours and she was beginning to feel worn out. Her eyes were tired beyond belief but Gothel was far from finished.

Sitting by the window with a stack of books by her Rapunzel let her mind get distracted by the people outside. Watching everyone play and work outside made Rapunzel wish she was out there with them. The people here were so different and fascinating. They used magic for everything and Rapunzel never knew such powers could exist.

" Rapunzel hold these!" Gothel said as she dumped a pile of books into her flower's hands. barely able to hold the heavy books Rapunzel was curious why her mother needed all these books, was she really going read all of these books in one day Rapunzel thought as she added them to her pile of books next to her. " Mother can we have a break, my eyes and head are hurting, "Rapunzel whined

Not liking her daughter's whining tone Gothel scorned her. " Enough with the whining Rapunzel it's very unbecoming." Putting down the book she was reading Gothel noticed Rapunzel beginning to sulk. " -And stop moping around, we don't have time for this."

Swiftly getting up from her seat, Rapunzel was done with her mother's attitude. She had spent almost all day with her and to be honest it was boring. She felt like she was back in her tower again, stuck within the four walls with nothing but books to entertain her. She just wanted a little break but Gothel wouldn't even allow that. Something within her snapped and Rapunzel made sure her mother knew about.

" You never have time for this!" Rapunzel snapped at her mother. "You never listen to me! Do you even care about what I feel?!" Rapunzel was fed up with her mother controlling issues. She wanted time for herself and by god, she was going to do what she wanted to do.

"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are talking too?!" Gothel snapped back. " I am your mother and I know what is best for you and If I say you can have a break then you can have one. Feelings have nothing to do with this. We are here to work and not to dance around outside with children half your age."

" No, I am here because you don't want me hanging around the witches. I thought everyone here was family? What are you hiding from me?"

Taken aback by her daughter's question Gothel wasn't too sure how to respond. Rapunzel deserved the truth but Gothel still couldn't bring herself to do it. Not like this anyway. " I am not hiding anything flower I just-"

Rapunzel shook her head with frustration. " Your lying! Why can't you tell me the truth, Why can't you let me go!" Rapunzel hadn't realized tears were now running down her rosy cheeks as she continued to argue with her mother. " We are safe in the coven you heard Aunt Taline but yet you still hover over me like a baby."

" Rapunzel you don't know the world as I know it. You need me, you're too naive to be here."

" No!, I think you need me. I don't need you I don't want you in my life. I can't wait to get away from you!" Gathering up her hair Rapunzel stormed out of the room with tears still running down her face.

* * *

As Rapunzel spent her day with her overbearing mother, Penny had spent her day snooping around the ancient manor. She needed to find a way to destroy the ancient witches of the coven. They were the only group of witches who had the ability to stop Zhan Tiri in his evil path. Snooping around and listening to conversations around the building Penny hadn't found anything that peaked her interest much until she found the jackpot. Slowly walking past Mother superior's room Penny listened to the conversation as she pressed her ear to the door.

"Rose dear can you take this scroll back down to the ancient chamber. I am finished with them now."

" Yes of course Mother Superior."

So far Penny had only managed to find old scrolls of charms and spells which meant nothing to her but this scroll was locked away in a chamber room. Penny knew this scroll had to be special to be kept out of sight. Even if the scroll held nothing of value it was worth a try. Hearing Rose's footsteps coming towards her, Penny quickly hid behind a nearby statue. Thank the lord she was small Penny thought to herself as Rose didn't notice her.

Following Rose down the corridors quietly she finally reached the destination. The ancient chamber room. Hiding behind the wall Penny Watched closely as Rose unlocked the door and walked in. Just as Penny was about to follow Rose into the room she began to hear loud footsteps. Like someone was running and when she turned the corner to see who it was she was quickly knocked back by a crying girl.

"Penny!"

"Rapunzel?"Penny said in shock. She thought she was still with her annoying mother but it seemed that their day had been cut short.

"Penny your right I think my mother is hiding something." Rapunzel Whimpered in her friend's arm.

Penny smiled to herself with complete delight. Her plan was finally working. Rapunzel was beginning to lose faith and trust in Gothel which meant she was completely ready for act 2. Betrayal. " Rapunzel, come with me," Penny said as she guided her" friend" down the corridor. " I think I know what would cheer you up." Quickly grabbing Rapunzel's hands they entered the room Rose had just gone down moments ago and what they found was truly beautiful.

" What is this place?" Rapunzel said in awe. The chamber room was much different from the rest of the rooms in the manor. Multiple candlelit chandeliers hung from the ceilings and the walls were decorated with thousands of portraits that surround a tall statue of a woman holding two torch flames.

"Penny what are we doing down here?!" Rapunzel said as she watched her friend frantically look around the room. " What are you searching for?

"Come on Rapunzel where is your sense of adventure?! This place is holding thousands of secrets."

Rapunzel however was beginning to feel uneasy. Something about the place was off and it was clear They weren't meant to be here. On the other side of the room were another door and penny knew that was the scroll was being held.

" I see you girls have found the sacred room of the Coven," Magnolia said standing by the entrance of the room. Jumping in their spot Rapunzel and Penny turned around at the familiar voice.

" I think it's time you girls need to learn about our family history."

* * *

"Our bloodline is very special, we are the direct descendants of Hekate, the mother of all Witchcraft. That's why the coven of Prudentia is so powerful, only our bloodline can rule this place and why the evil Warlock wants us gone. He is after us because we are the only ones that can stop him for good." Mag explained to the girls.

"For centuries, our ancestors have kept the magic of this world in balance but when my grandmother, your great grandmother came to power so did a dark warlock named Zhan Tiri. He wanted to use the forces of this world to create chaos. It wasn't until a brave sorcerer stopped him, imprisoning him in the lost realm."

Rapunzel couldn't believe what she was hearing. " Who was the sorcerer?!" Rapunzel said, eagerly.

"Zhan Tiri," Penny said with a smirk on her face which surprised Magnolia and confused Rapunzel. Realizing what she had just said Penny quickly covered up her tracks. " I read about in a book here in the library."

" Ah I see, well that is another story for another day," Mag said with a kind smile towards the girl. Magnolia and Rapunzel didn't take much notice in Penny's extensive knowledge which allowed her to relax once again as Magnolia continued her story about the Coven.

"Is Hekate still around?" Rapunzel said looking back at the coven with curiosity.

"Nobody truly knows. Legends stay she takes many forms to guide lost witches and wizards to enlightenment or curse does who defy her." Mag said to the girls. " Statue of her here is to protect all the witches here. Its flame is embodied with magic which acts likes a shield around the coven. Nobody but witch find this place."The History of this place was so fascinating and she couldn't get enough of it. However, for Penny, this was a wonderful eye-opener.

Looking back at the statue Penny realized that the scroll was no longer important. The fire the statue held much more value. As long as the fire burned the shield protected the manor and the witches within it. Finally, Zhan Tiri could find the ancient witches coven and finish once and for all. Without a second thought, Penny swiftly made her way to the statue and with one swish of a hand extinguish the burning flame.

" Penny what are you doing!"Rapunzel shouted to her friend. However, Penny only laughed at Rapunzel's bewilderment.

"You know you should have listened to your Mother when you met me. You should be careful who you let in." Penny finally let her true identity out, transforming into a creepy green ghost-like creature.

Watching the young girl transform into such a creature Rapunzel automatically recognized the green ghost woman. It was the same ghost lady from her tower and the reason why they had to leave in such a hurray. Swiftly looking at her aunt Mag for what to do to stop the ghost woman, she was surprised how relaxed Magnolia was in such a situation.

"Sugracha" Magnolia said gently pushing Rapunzel behind her Magnolia walked closer to the ghost woman. Still remaining calm and collected Magnolia only smiled at the ghost.

" Finally My master will find this place and end you witches for good. Not even you're precious Goddess Hekate can save this dump of a place from his chaos. The Sunflower will finally be his." The ghost woman said However Magnolia only laughed at the ghost which only annoyed her more.

" What so funny?!... Don't you care about your precious family?!"

Shaking her head Magnolia only laughed more at the ghost. " Did you really think that taking out the flame would work? You know Sugracha your acting is terrible."

"What!" The Ghost woman shouted.

"I knew all along it was you, no orphan child could survive so far from town on their own especially deep in the woods, plus I smell a liar from a mile away," Magnolia explained which only enraged the ghost woman more. Pulling out a spellbook from the thin air Magnolia opened the book and looked at the ghost with nothing but a grin on her face. " I lied about the flame. You missed calculated dear and now you will be a nice piece to our collection."

Rapunzel watched in amazement as her aunt began chanting spells she didn't understand and within moments the ghost woman was sucked into the book. Closing the book Magnolia turned back to check if her niece was okay. Although it was clear to her that she wasn't. " Rapunzel sweetie it okay she gone now."

The amazement quickly faded as Rapunzel realized what just happen. The girl she thought was her friend was a ghost who wanted to cause harm to her and the ones she loved. Her mother was right not everyone can be trusted. Feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes again Rapunzel quickly dashed from the room.

" Rapunzel wait!"Magnolia shouted but it was too late Rapunzel was gone.

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere...**

Walking through the forest Cass had been on the road for days. She had passed many towns and villages for food supplies but she still wasn't sure what she was looking for. She was enjoying the freedom of traveling but she starting wonder if she even had a destiny. Thousands of questions ran through her head: Who was she, where did she come from, and was her birth parents till around. She wondered if these questions would ever be answered.

Coming to a clearing in the forest, Cass decided to make camp here for the night. Making sure Fidella her horse was feed and well rest Cass started a campfire. Not too far away from her in the trees, Owl kept watching over them. Listening to the crackling sounds of the fire Cassandra allowed herself to get lost in thought but it wasn't long before her peaceful state was interrupted.

A mysterious noise came from the forest which made Cass reach for her sword. " Who there?! Show Yourself!"

No response came which made Cassandra anxious. Since venturing outside the kingdom walls she hadn't run into too much trouble so she was slightly unprepared. The Mysterious noise only got louder causing Fidella and Owl to become unsettled.

" I said, Show Yourself!" Within a moment a strange shadow slowly crawled out of the forest. It was hard to see what it was but as the creature got closer the light of the fire revealed its Identity.

" A wolf?" Cass said with surprise. The Wolf's coat was black as night and had piercing grey eyes that matched her own. The lost wolf didn't move any closer, it only watched her like it was trying to figure her out. Although it wasn't long before the wolf disappeared back into the dark.

Spooked by what just happened Cassandra put down her sword. Why didn't the wolf attack her? Settling down Fidella Cass wasn't sure the last time she had seen a wolf so close up if not ever.

_"CASSANDRA"_

Cass jumped at the sudden voice. Her heart began to fast as she swiftly looked for the source but the creepy voice whispered again.

_"CASSANDRA"_

" What do you want!" Cass was at her wit's end. The wolf was weird enough but now this. The voice only continued and the more it called her the more her head began to hurt. Her eyesight became foggy and when she tried to move, the earth around her began to spin rapidly. It wasn't long before the darkness engulfed her and everything went dead silent and Cass fell to the ground.

Sitting in the ancient garden Rapunzel let her emotions flow. Penny wasn't real and it was clear for whatever reason that ghost woman was only wanted to destroy the coven and her. She didn't want to believe her mother was right but the more she thought about it the more she knew her mother wouldn't let her out of her sight.

She was so easily fooled into believing penny was a person to trust and she hated herself for being so foolish. Lost in her emotions Rapunzel let more tears fall down her face but as her tears fell from her cheeks onto the ground something strange began to happen. Looking down at the ground Rapunzel watched in shock as something emerged from the soil. Growing rapidly it became clear it was a beautiful flower but it wasn't like the other plants in the garden. It was a beautiful golden lily.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter x**

**Notes: therianthropy is a type of shapeshifter who can turn into animals x**


	13. Golden Flower

"I don't believe this?!," Standing around the new golden flower, Taline examined it closely. The flower looked exactly like the original flower before it but how was that even possible? Taline thought to herself as she continued to examine the plant carefully. " Are you sure that's what happened here Rapunzel?," Taline said towards Rapunzel who was still bewildered by everything.

"Yes I...I came out here and within moments the flower just appeared." Rapunzel exampled to three women who stood before her. Back tracking her every movement before the flower appeared, making sure she didn't leave anything out. She was just as surprised as her mother and aunts were.

Wiping away the last of her tears Rapunzel couldn't believe she had such an ability. Mother had always told her she was special which was why she had to be hidden from the world but this whole different level of special. Her whole life mother had told her that her hair was made her special but she never truly explained why. the true extend of her powers of hair or herself. Why was she born this way however like most things Rapunzel could never ask such questions because Gothel didn't like talking about the past or and other things of that matter. Anything that had to do with the outside world was forbidden. As the three woman in front of her continue to talk about the new golden flower, Rapunzel began to question what else her mother was hiding from her once again. She most of known she could do such a thing right?

" What does this mean Taline?!" Magnolia said with curiosity. Kneeling down to get a closer look at the golden flower Magnolia gently touched the glowing petals. She could feel the strong current of magic running through the flower. It was nothing she had ever felt before. Powerful Magic like this wasn't something to toy with and the sisters knew this.

" The land here on which the coven rests hold many magical abilities. It is what makes these gardens so unique, every plant here holds it own magical property but this is...different. The magic flowing through this plant and Rapunzel are different from the magic that flow here in this land. A kind of magic we still don't quite understand." Taline explained. Looking around Taline began to notice a crowd beginning to form around a them.

"We need to seal this corner of the garden nobody is allowed in this part of the garden until I have more information do you understand." Sternly looking over at Rose, she nodded and lead the group of witches that had gathered around them away.

As they reentered the manor Taline looked at her oddly quiet little sister. Something was off about her behavior as Gothel hadn't said a word about the strange discovery of the golden flower. After all Gothel always had something to say about everything. Making sure everyone had walked ahead of her, Taline swiftly turned towards her oddly quiet sister.

"We need to talk." Taline said firmly which made Gothel stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you know her tears could do such a thing?"

Gothel swiftly shook her head. " No, I had no idea." However, Taline only narrowed her eyes at Gothel. Not believing a word her sister was saying.

" You have studied the flower all your life and your telling me you didn't know." Taline said with disbelief in her tone.

" If the golden flower could duplicate itself I would of given the child back already". Gothel said rolling her eyes at her sister's questioning stare. However Gothel smug face quickly switched back to nervousness when Taline moved closer. Towering over like a dark shadow.

" Gothel we need Demanitus scrolls. If we have any chance of keeping Zhan Tiri away from this realm. Gothel do you have any idea of where he hid the rest of his work?"

Pondering Gothel tried to remember any details of Lord Demanitus's hide outs but nothing was coming to mind. Demanitus was a private man when it came to his research and inventions especially when she and the others betrayed him for power. Most of his work had disappeared from the world when he passed on. Leaving behind legends for people to marvel and awe at around the campfire. " I don't know Taline the man didn't like to share a lot of his plans with us which luckily for him was a good idea." Gothel said crossing her arms as she was beginning to feel defeated. " Right now I just want to focus on Rapunzel and keeping her away from the Zhan Tiri's little tricks."

Gothel's eyes drifted towards her daughter as she walked down the corridor with Magnolia by her side. Gothel could see she was still troubled by the events which only happened moments ago. She knew that Penny girl wasn't to be trusted and Luckily her sister magnolia handled the situation quickly but Gothel knew this wasn't over. She knew how Zhan Tiri worked. He had much more tricks up his selves. " Taline I know we will find a some kind of way to defeat Zhan Tiri but if you don't mind I need to check on my daughter." Gothel said but as she was about to walk away Taline once again stopped her in her tracks.

" The more we wait the stronger he gets. Like you said he needs a Human Vessel to enter this realm if he finds the child..." Gothel however sharply interrupted her sister.

" HE WON'T! I gave up that child years ago, he has no idea where she is." Gothel snapped.

" Gothel you don't know that...we need to be ready!" However Gothel didn't want to listen to her sister anymore. Not about this.

" Enough Taline. We can continue to talk about this in your office and not in the middle of the corridor where everyone can't hear us." Storming off down the corridor Gothel headed to her daughter. The more she thought about the possibility of the dark lord getting her child made her chest tight and her legs weak. There was no way for him finding her and she made sure of that but Taline's words only fed her raising doubts. If Zhan Tiri gets his hands on his human Vessel there will be no stopping him, no matter what they do. Feeling slightly woozy at the thought Gothel blocked her dark thoughts. Taking a deep breath to calm herself Gothel caught up with Magnolia and Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, dear how are you feeling?" Gothel said with concern on her face as she fulled her flower from her sister's hold. Checking her face for any signs of cuts or bruises she might of required from Sugaracha.

"Mother stop fussing over me!" Rapunzel pushed her mother's cold hands from her face. Storming off without another word to her mother or her aunt. Frowning at her mother Rapunzel wasn't ready to talk her mother just yet. Still angry from the argument back in the library.

" Maybe I should talk to her." Magnolia said walking after her niece as she made her way to her chambers. Gothel was about to walk after them but was stopped once again in her tracks.

"Alone Gothel." Magnolia looked at her sister earnestly, not wanting her to follow. " It's for the best."

* * *

Sitting on her bed Rapunzel remained quiet as she wiped her eyes with the cloth Magnolia handed to her a moment ago. Minutes had passed by but she was still quiet. She thought she made a real friend but it was all lies. Every moment of it.

Worse of all her mother was once again right. She wanted her mother to trust her to make her own choices and finally let her go but after this, she knew for sure that wasn't going to happen. Instead she would continue to fussy over her and keep her close FOREVER. She was foolish to trust a stranger so quickly but she didn't want to believe her mother's ideas of the outside world. A cruel selfish world she would always say. Rapunzel thought as she chanted her mother's words in her head.

Mother knew straight away that penny wasn't someone to be trusted. Maybe she was too naive to be out here on her own. Letting her negative thoughts run through her mind Rapunzel only retreated into herself further. The only thing she wanted right now was to forget this day even happen. To forget the day she ever meet the orphan girl.

Magnolia could see Rapunzel retreating into herself. She could see the deep emotion of pain on her face. It was killing her to see her in such emotional pain. Gently sitting on the bed next to her Magnolia pulled her niece into a tight hug. " Rapunzel please talk to me, tell me what your thinking?" Magnolia said softly as she comforted the girl.

" How did you know that Penny wasn't who she said she was?" Rapunzel said pulling away from the embrace to look at her aunt. " You and mother knew all along and I had no clue! Mother said this would happen...She told me not to trust Penny." Rapunzel said quietly. Rapunzel placed pascal in her lap who too looked pretty sad as he rested his head on hand. " Mother said I was too naive to be here...maybe she right."

" Rapunzel Honey that's not completely true. Yes, you don't the world yet but your learning and that what matters. You are a strong, passionate, kind, and adventurous young lady, and this world needs more people like you." Rapunzel turned to face her aunt and couldn't help but smile at her kind words.

" Really?" Rapunzel said sitting probably now on the bed. Mag nodded as she pushed her hair back behind her ears. " The world should watch out for the brave Rapunzel." Pulling her into a hug again, Rapunzel felt her worries slowly go away for a moment. Only for a moment.

"Now enough of this ghost Lady talk, we should be focused on the golden flower you created."

"Honestly, I have no idea how that happened. I never knew I had such power to do that." Rapunzel said as she gently stroked Pascal's head. The more she pondered on what her powers were the more she wanted to find the truth. Gothel had always told her that it was something she was born with but over hearing what her Aunt Taline had said about this kind of magic there had to be more to the tale.

" Mother never really told me the extent of my power."

Well we both know your mother doesn't like to talking about these kind of things, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't tell you." Magnolia said knowing how her sister was about magic. From a young age her sister never really liked talking witchcraft within the coven.

" Do you think she knew all this time I could do that? Mother always keeps things from me and i'm beginning to get sick of it," Rapunzel said coldly with the thought of her mother keeping such a secret.

" I don't think so, she looked pretty surprised as we were at the sight of the golden flower." Rapunzel's harsh tone towards her mother was evident in voice and Magnolia could tell something deeper was running around her niece's mind. " Rapunzel what happen between you and your mother today?"

" Well before the Sugracha situation mother and I had an argument. I just don't understand why she doesn't let me explore the manor with the other witches. Like you said before this coven is protected but now I know she well never ever let me out of her sights."Said feeling her tears building once again out of frustration.

"You know your mother wasn't always like this. She was a lot more carefree and mischievous when we were younger," Magnolia said however Rapunzel only looked back at her with disbelief. Magnolia smiled at her niece's disbelief. " I know it's hard to believe but yet it's true. Your mother loved music and theater. It was her dream to become an actress, to travel around the country to perform."

Rapunzel always knew her mother had a passion for Music. She remembered when she had caught her mother singing back at the tower. How beautiful her voice was as she sang each note with such love and care. " She does have a beautiful singing voice, I wonder what changed her to be like this?"

" The outside world changed her. It turned her heart cold and made her put up barriers that even I can't get through. You just need to give your mother time to open up more. Don't give up just yet about getting through to her. She does care for you sweet heart she just terrible with feelings."

Rapunzel understood what her aunt was saying. She loved her mother but some days she wished she didn't. All she wanted was to be heard and understood like her aunt Mag did.

" You know sometimes I wish you were my mother instead."

* * *

Outside Rapunzel's chambers Gothel stood speechlessly. She had arrived at her daughters chambers moments ago but stopped when she heard her Mag and Rapunzel talking. However she was taken aback when heard her daughter's little confession. It was always clear to her that Rapunzel had a strong bond with her sister but she never thought it would be this strong.

Sometimes I wish you were my mother instead. The words rang in her head, repeating over and over like an echo. She could feel her rage build within her as the words seeped deeper into her mind. She wanted nothing more then to yell at her flower she had raised and her annoying sister for talking about her behind her back. To give them a piece of her mind but something within stopped her. Instead hot tears began to build around her grey eyes and her rosy lips started to tremble.

Backing away from the door Gothel did everything in her power to stop herself from crying but it was to much. Standing in the middle of the corridor her tears began to full down her cheeks. Everything they said about her was true. The world had turned her cold and made her create barriers to keep people out. It was the only way keep herself save from getting hurt again. She feared death but she also feared love.

Raising Rapunzel had weaken some of her barriers which was why she continuously kept her at a distance. Although that of course didn't work. She still cared and protected the child buying her things she knew she didn't need in the tower. Teaching her how to play chess, to read and write only brought her closer to the child.

It would be matter of time before Rapunzel knew the truth and like many before her she will leave. Hatred in her heart she would never return. Why would she? Her real family waiting for her back in the kingdom. However the level of pain Gothel would expose on the girl would break her. For 18 years Gothel had raised her to believe she was her daughter and in Gothel's mind she was her daughter. Like it or not she was apart of her life. So hearing her say such words tore her was the first step down another road of heartbreak.

Gothel was jealous of how easy it was for Magnolia show love. She was jealous of how her sister could connect with her daughter on such an emotional level. To be open and loving towards her when she need it. Talking to her with such care and support. Magnolia was a natural being a mother figure. These things didn't come naturally to Gothel and she hated it.

Realizing she was standing in the corridor Gothel briskly made her way back to her own chambers. Making sure nobody saw her tear stain face.

* * *

As the midnight finally approached and everyone retired for bed,Gothel quietly made her way out of the coven into the gardens. Taline made sure nobody could venture into the gardens within the day but as night fell it all free for Gothel to explore the very thing she had studied for most of her life. The Golden flower.

She wanted to know if it would work like the original flower. If it did then Rapunzel would no longer be in a prisoner. She would finally be free from Zhan Tiri grasp.

Kneeling down by the gold flower and taking off her black cloak Gothel was truly mesmerized by its enchanting beauty. Touching the golden petals of the flower Gothel felt the strong power of flower run through her fingertips and into her veins. Unlike her sisters Gothel was familiar with this kind of power.

Taking a deep breath she began to sing the sun-drop incantation. Singing every note Gothel felt the rich power run through her body. She felt her skin tighten around her and watched as her aging spots disappeared from hands. As the rush of power began to faded away as she stopped singing Gothel smiled. It worked.


	14. Legends Never Die

Frantically walking around the woods, Cassandra had no idea where she was. It had been hours of endless walking around but it seen she was only walking in circles. The minutes turned into hours and Cassandra was only becoming more frustrated. "Where the hell am I?!" Cassandra said with frustration.

After that strange night which knocked her out completely, she had woken up the next day in the middle of nowhere in the woods. Nothing around her was familiar and she had no sense of direction. North, east, west or south she had no idea at all. Everything looked the same and it was driving the woman crazy. Luckily she had her horse and Owl with her for company but if she didn't find a way out of here soon she was sure she would loose her mind.

Walking down another path which she hoped would lead her out of the woodland maze, she was once again met with disappointment. Sighing Cassandra took a seat on a nearby rock. Her feet were beginning to hurt from all the brisk walking. Although, Cassandra at this point was tried of everything. She had left Corona to find herself and her destiny in this world. However with all this travelling she was starting to feel that maybe she had no place in this crazy world after all.

Being lost in the woods made Cassandra think deeply about everything in her life. She was raised by wonderful adoptive parents and had a happy childhood. Although she never truly felt she fitted in. She always felt different from everyone else in the kingdom. Most girls loved dressing up and shopping but Cassandra hated it. She loved fighting, she had a talent for it. Since she could remember she loved sword fighting and archery. Practicing to become the best warrior that ever lived in the 7 kingdoms. It was her childhood dream but as she got older she realized it wasn't the kind of life for a Lady. Especially if she was working in the royal court along side being the Captain's daughter. Maybe that why her father wanted her to see the world outside Corona, to become the warrior she was always wanted to be.

Looking around Cassandra took in the beauty of the woods. Being so deep into the woods meant a lot of the trees and plant life had been untouched by man. No footpaths or markings of writings just nature at its finest. The trees here stood taller and proud as their branches entwined with each other only letting bits of sunshine through creating beams of lights towards the forest floor as the sun shone down above them.

Deciding she had rested enough Cassandra once again tried another path. Pulling her horse and Owl flying ahead Cassandra walked down the bumpy path however everything came to an stand still when she heard a wolf's howl not too far ahead. Gripping her horse's ruins tightly Cassandra knew she was in trouble. calming down her horse Cassandra knew she wasn't ready to battle a pack of wolves. She Hadn't eaten in hours and her muscle in her arms and legs were tried from holding her belongs for so long.

Pulling out her sword Cassandra waited for the wolf to show itself. It wasn't long before a Wolf appeared, walking out from the trees but to her surprise the wolf was alone. The wolf Showed no signs of aggression at all. Quickly remembering the strange night before Cassandra could of sworn it was the same wolf from that night. It's grey eyes looked deeply into her own and once more Cassandra got a strange feeling. A feeling that it wanted her to follow it. Still holding her sword Cassandra hesitantly moved closer to the animal but still the Wolf remind calm.

As she got closer and closer to the wolf but something deep down within her was telling her it was okay. Almost like the wolf could be trusted. When she was arm's distances from the wolf it began to lead the way down another dark path. Cassandra's sword still hadn't left her tight grasp as she followed the wolf, which stopped every now and again to make sure she was still following. The wolf was acting friendly for now but she never could be too careful Cassandra thought.

Focused on the wolf Cassandra hadn't realize that she was no longer in the woods anymore. Instead she had arrived at a field of golden wheat. The wolf stopped at their new destination resulting in Cassandra finally taking in her new surroundings. She wasn't in the woods anymore which delighted her but now she was faced with a huge manor house surrounded by a field golden wheat which went on for miles.

"What is this place?"

* * *

**Couple of hours before at the coven...**

"Come on Gothel it will be fun." Mag pleaded with her baby sister.

Today was a very important day at the coven. The festival of the full moon had finally come around and every witch within the coven looked forward for a day full of fun outside games and dance rituals which lasted until midnight. It was a great opportunity for the sister's to have a little fun since they had arrived at the coven. Stressing about the future and the pending situation of Zhan Tiri was enough to send Gothel into a panic attack. However, today was a stress free day.

"No!" Gothel said sharply at her sister. Trying to block out Magnolia's constant pleading, Gothel went back to her morning reading.

"Please come Gothel, It will bring you closer to Rapunzel if you come with us." Magnolia continued. Over the couple of days Magnolia had noticed the rift between her sister and Rapunzel get further apart. For heaven sake they barely spoke to each other since the flower incident.

Gothel sighed in defeat. She hardly saw her flower since their little spat. When they had to see each other for Gothel's age reverse section they barely spoke one word once the singing was over. She acted like it didn't bother her of course but deep down it kind of did. She hated when Rapunzel would ramble on and on about random crap she found or saw but now not hearing her energetic voice was odd. However, She never thought she would miss it that much. Rapunzel of course was her same cheerful self when she was with her annoying sister Magnolia but with her she was as quiet as a mouse.

Thinking it over, Gothel thought it wouldn't hurt to get some fresh air. Maybe some time with her flower beyond the coven wall could be good for them both. Maybe she would finally talk to her without it ending in an argument.

"Fine but I will not be pulled into does foolish games or dances. Do I make myself clear and You will leave me be." Gothel said sternly.

Although Magnolia dismissed her sister's moody tone she was completely over the moon for her sister's decision to come. Without thinking Mag pulled Gothel from her seat and into a tight hug.

" It's going to be so much fun! Just like the old times!" Mag shrieked with joy. Gothel however tried her best to wiggle out of her sister grip. Unfortunately for Gothel her sister's grip only tighten more like a snake catching it prey.

* * *

As Gothel made her way down the grand stairs to where a group of witches gathered she noticed the complete excitement of the children and the adults for the festival to begin. The full moon festival always took place outside in the field not to far from the coven manor but far enough to be surround by nothing but nature.

" Gothel over here!," Mag shouted out to from the crowd. Rolling her eyes at her sister's excitement walked towards her sisters and daughter.

"I see you under-dressed for this special day," Taline said disapproving her sister's red dress.

What wrong with my dress?," Gothel said as checked her dress for any stains.

" Really Gothel? For the full Moon festival we wear all white-

" And lots of daisy flower chains!, Terpsichore said with glee as she wore her daisy chains proudly around her neck.

" Your not wearing white?!" Gothel protested as she pointed to her Taline outfit of choice.

" I'm not going to the festival grounds today so there is no need to for me to wear white." Taline said. Casting an non-verbal spell over Gothel's dress, The beautiful red dress turned into a white loose dress and beautiful daisies sprout from her curly black hair for decoration. " Perfect." Taline said with small smile on her face.

" Well now we are all finally here lets get going!," Mag said with excitement as she lead the group of witches out into fields. Each step she took had a bounce to it and Gothel wasn't she could stand her overjoyed sister like this. Magnolia was often known as the energetic sister but even this was just too much.

As the witches made it deep into the fields the festival fun finally began. Magical decorations went up and food appeared over the long beautiful white tables across the field. Witches who could play instrument played their hearts out and it wasn't long before dancing and games began.

Gothel watched from the distance as Rapunzel took part in the games and dancing. she had to admit that it was nice to see her have fun for once. The girl's hair was magical tired back with daisies and just like all the other people at festival she was dressed in a white flowing dress.

However, Gothel's quite alone time was quickly abandoned when a young child with curly hair which almost match her own offered her an instrument to play. " For you." The child said with a adorable smile.

Gothel looked at the instrument and it was none other then a lute. The very instrument that she used to play when she was a child at the coven many years ago. She was really good at playing the lute when she was younger but it had been centuries since she had played it. Gently taking the instrument Gothel intensely remembered the joyful times she had playing the lute. Looking up she noticed a crowd of witches with instrument waiting for her join. Anxiousness filled Gothel's body. She wasn't even sure she could still play let alone sing a song with it. Looking over the crowd Gothel noticed her sister gleeful smile as she waved from the a far distance. Of course this was her doing.

Sitting down among the crowd Gothel tried to think of a song to sing until it suddenly it her, she remembered the perfect song for the special day. Taking a deep breath Gothel played the first note and just like a duck to water Gothel began to sing.

_"Come again_

_Sweet love doth now invite_

_Thy graces that refrain_

_To do me due delight_

_To see, to hear_

_To touch, to kiss_

_To die with thee again_

_In sweetest sympathy_

_Come again,_

_That I may cease to mourn_

_Through thy unkind disdain_

_For now left and forlorn_

_I sit, I sigh_

_I weep, I faint_

_I die, in deadly pain_

_And endless misery_

_Gentle love_

_Draw forth thy wounding dart:_

_Thou canst not pierce her heart;_

_For I that do approve_

_By sighs an d tears_

_More hot than are_

_Thy shafts, did tempt while she_

_For scanty tryumphs laughs"_

Watching her mother play the lute and sing gave Rapunzel goosebumps. She truly had such a beautiful voice. Taking a seat with the rest of the witches Rapunzel listened to the beautiful songs but as it slowly came to an end she wanted to hear it again.

Finishing the song Gothel realize how quiet people were around. Feeling nervous she started to wonder if she was playing of key but before she put down the lute a roar of cheer and applause erupted from the crowd.

"**AGAIN!**"

Magnolia couldn't believe her sister still remembered the old songs from their childhood. She was the best singer out of three of them. The woman could never missed a chance to sing which was way she made that small sweet boy hand her the lute. As a child Gothel always played the lute. As Gothel continued to sing, Magnolia smiled at her little sister. Precious memories began unfold in her mind. They were such happy times which Magnolia wished to get back. Gothel and her were always so close. They did everything together, partners in crime as their Grandma would put. A sister bond that was so strong.

As the sun began to set and the full moon began to lit the now night sky, Rapunzel rested quietly on the prickly grass. Laying on her back Rapunzel stared up at starry night sky. The full moon was truly beautiful. Enjoying the view Rapunzel was starting to feel tired. It wasn't even midnight yet but Rapunzel had spent all her energy playing with the children and dancing with Aunt. Her feet were sore and now that dinner was over, Rapunzel was so full she could fall asleep right were she was on the grass.

" You look tired dear?," Gothel said as she knelt down next to Rapunzel. Jumping slightly at her mother's voice Rapunzel hadn't noticed her mother coming to sit next to her. Looking over at her mother she was glad to see a warm smile on her face. For a couple of days had tried to keep her distance from her Mother. She wasn't ready for her another lecture about how weak and foolish she was for trusting a stranger. However, to her surprise her mother hadn't brought up the incident at all. Normally she would take pleasure of rubbing her foolish mistakes into her face.

" Yeah, I'm pretty tried from all the dancing and running around," Rapunzel said quietly.

Gothel nodded in agreement. She had watched her flower dance her heart out along with her sister. She wouldn't be surprised if she passed out here on the field. It wasn't long before both mother and daughter sat in silence as the conversation died down. For Gothel this was awkward. She never had a problem with saying things but she knew she had to talk to with Rapunzel at some point. Being open wasn't something she liked but she knew if she wanted her daughter's trust she had to start getting used to it.

"I didn't know you could play the lute mother," Rapunzel said.

"It been awhile but yes I can play the lute. I learned to play during my time in the coven when I was a little girl." Gothel said factually," Playing music was the only time I wasn't in trouble when I was growing up here." Gothel smiled at that statement. Compared to Rapunzel when she was a child Gothel was always up to no good.

"Really!?," Rapunzel was sitting up now. Gothel never spoke about her past and if she even dare to ask about it Gothel would only shut her down. " What about the song? Did you make it up?"

Gothel sighed as she thought about the song. " No, I got that from my mother...I was one of her favorites," Gothel knew she had intrigued her flower's interest to know more. " My mother died when I was really young but every now and then when I sing her songs it always feels like she still here."

"So is that way don't like singing like that in front of me? It reminds you of your mother?," Rapunzel now understood why her mother was harsh with before when she caught her singing in the tower.

"When you were a baby I would sing to you. I was the only way get you to sleep through the nights," Gothel said as she pinched her daughter's cheek teasingly.

As the two continued to talk Rapunzel Rested her head on Gothel's shoulder. Rapunzel could feel her eyelids getting heavy as the minutes past by. Not able to fight it anymore, Rapunzel drifted off to sleep. It was long before Gothel was cradling her flower in her arms as she slept peacefully. Pushing any fly away hairs from her flower's face as her flower rested in her arms.

Witnessing the sweet moment Magnolia smiled with joy. She knew all they need was time.

* * *

**Back at the coven...**

Taline spent the special day with paper work and researching. She wished could join in with the fun but being the protector of the coven meant doing a lot of work beyond the fun stuff. Sitting at her desk spent the afternoon writing letters until a sudden knock at the door interrupted her focus. " Come in."

As the door swiftly opened, Rose came walking in with a tall young woman." Mother Superior, we have a new guest."

Looking at the new visitor Taline couldn't help but feel that tall woman in front of her looked familiar. Putting down her quill and standing from her desk chair Taline greeted the new guest. "What is your name dear child?,"

" Cassandra."

* * *

**The song Gothel sings is a real lute song called come again and if you want to hear real version watch Nola Richardson, it's truly beautiful. **

**P.S Sorry for the long wait x**


End file.
